Super Smash Warriors
by gamer4
Summary: while trying a new spell, Zelda accidentally brings some warriors characters to life! now firestar and graystripe have joined the smash bros.! not only that, but a new villain is rising, and he's really familiar to the 2 new smashers. happens after brawl.
1. Allegiances

Gamer4 in. Well, this chapter is just kind of like the allegiances page for warriors books. Until now, I had this as a seperate story, but I just figured out how to put it at the beginning, so... yeah. Onward.

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Warriors.

Super Smash Warriors: Allegiances

Smash Bros.:

Leader: Master Hand: A giant right hand inside a glove. He seems to have gained a power bordering on absolute, even if he is hiding it.

Deputy: Crazy Hand: A giant _left _hand inside a glove. The Master Hand's brother, he will come to help him if his energy fails. He's also more chaotic than his much-more -calm brother.

Smashers: Mario: An Italian plumber in red clothes and a moustache. Has some power over fire.

Luigi: Mario's twin brother, Luigi wears green instead of red, and is slightly taller and thinner. He shares the power over fire his brother has.

Peach: The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. Dresses in a pink dress, and has blond hair.

Bowser: The King of Koopas. He resembles a monster turtle, and can breath fire, among other things.

Donkey Kong: A large ape wearing a tie. Has strong punches, again, among other things.

Diddy Kong: A monkey, and Donkey Kong's friend. Wears a baseball hat with Nintendo on the front. Has a peanut-shooting gun and a jetpack.

Yoshi: A dragon (or dinosaur, depending on your POV,) with a large appetite and a long tongue. Usually green, he can be other colors.

Wario: Mario's cousin, he dresses the same, and in yellow. His moustache is crooked, and his nose is big. His abilities shouldn't be discussed here...

Link: A hero from Hyrule. He dresses in green, with a pointed hat and a tunic. He doesn't have any powers, but he does have some weapons.

Young Link: Link from the past. He's pretty much the same except, well, younger.

Toon Link: Link as a cartoon. He's pretty much the same as Young Link, except he looks like he's in a cartoon.

Zelda/Sheik: A princess with magic powers that allow her to teleport, create a shield, wield the powers of fire, and transform into Sheik./ A survivor of the tribe of the Sheikah. She has powers of her own, including the ability to transform into Zelda.

Ganondorf: The green skinned and red haired king of the Gerudos. He has heavy armor, and carries a sword that, for some reason, he never uses in brawls.

Samus/Zero Suit Samus: A bounty hunter from a distant planet, with blond hair. She's tall and thin. In her power suit, she has several weapons at her disposal, but has some weapons for when she's in her Zero Suit, too.

Pit: The captain of the goddess Palutena's guard. He's an angel with a bow that can break into two swords. He's an expert with both.

The Ice Climbers: Two twins, Popo and Nana, who both dress in Eskimo-style clothing, Popo's purple, Nana's pink. They both have some power over ice, and carry hammers as weapons.

R.O.B.: A robot that is built with arms and a head attached to a center peice, which is attached to a platform that serves as feet. A wire connects the head to the platform. He can do things like use laser vision.

Kirby: A star warrior from another world. Basically a round, pink marshmallow, with an appetite only rivaled by Yoshi. Uses a sword, hammer, and the ability to inhale others and_ use t_heir abilities.

Meta Knight: Another star warrior from Kirby's world. He carries a sword, too. He keeps his face masked all the time, but under, he's basically Kirby except purple. Also has a cape that doubles as wings.

King Dedede: The self-proclaimed ruler of Dream Land. A penguin in king's clothing, with several Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos at his side. Holds a large, wooden mallet.

Olimar: The captain of his spaceship. He's landed on the planet of the pikmin twice, and left both times after some repairs to his ship. Short, has a big nose, and always wears his space equipment. Uses pikmin in combat.

Fox: Leader of Star Fox. A literal Fox on his hind legs. Has some weapons, but is good in hand-to-hand combat as well.

Falco: Fox's best friend. A blue falcon with legs and hands. He carries weapons similar to Fox's, but uses some of them differently, and is just as good with hand-to-hand combat.

Wolf: Leader of Star Wolf, and enemy of Fox. Actually a Wolf on his hind legs. Carries equipment similar to Fox, but uses his claws mostly.

Captain Falcon: Pilot of the blue falcon. He dresses in blue, except for a red helmet. Has a very strong punch and kick.

Pikachu: A mouse pokemon with powers over electricity. Mostly yellow, with red spots on its cheeks, stripes on its back, and a lightning shaped tail.

Pichu: A smaller version of Pikachu, with the same electricity powers, to an extent.

Red: A pokemon trainer with three pokemon: Charizard, a fire type, Ivysaur, a plant type, and Squirtle, a water type. He himself wears a red hat and clothes, and carries a backpack.

Lucario: An aura pokemon with the ability to communicate through the mind. Looks something like a dog. Grows stronger as he begins to fall in battle.

Mewtwo: A pokemon with powers similar to Lucario's. Has gray skin and a long tail. Communicates through the mind.

Jigglypuff: a balloon pokemon with the ability to float, more or less. When she sings, anyone listening falls asleep. Looks like Kirby with hair.

Marth: A prince. Carries a sword that he uses in combat. Dresses in blue, with blue hair.

Ike: A mercenary. Wears a red cape, has blue hair, and carries a large sword that he's strong enough to hold in one hand.

Ness: A child from Onett. Has strong psychic powers that enable him to manipulate electricity, fire, and ice. Black hair, wears a red baseball hat and a striped shirt, and carries a backpack.

Lucas: Another child from Onett. He has the same psychic powers, and dresses similar, but without the cap or backpack. Has blond hair.

Mr. Game-and-Watch: A 2-D figure. He has no real history, but has several strange powers. Entirely and purely black.

Snake: A mercenary working for FOXHOUND. Dresses in camouflage and carries several weapons.

Sonic: A blue hedgehog. Moves very, _very _fast, and wears red shoes.

Others: Roy: Another smasher. Red hair, blue cape. Carries a sword.

Tabuu: A mysterious being that seems to be made of blue light. Looks normal, aside from this. Has various abilities that he uses against his enemies.

Firestar: Red hair, orange clothing. Powers unknown. Former leader of Thunderclan.

Graystripe: Gray clothing, same with the hair. Powers unknown. Former warrior of Thunderclan.

Scourge: A former rouge and leader of Bloodclan. Hair is black, along with all his clothing. His skin is pure white. Has claws attached to his fingers, similar to Freddy Kruegar, or Deathstrike.

Taebus: A mysterious old man who wanders around, with his goals unknown to everyone except himself. His powers are unknown as well, as are his origins.

And that's that. If you have something to add to this, just let me know. Please R&R, and please, no flames. Any constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	2. how it started

Gamer4 in. Ok, I just thought of the idea for this story the other day. It started as something completely different. For one thing, it was just Warriors. But I added some ideas to it, and took some away, until I got this, and I thought that I had to write it. So, here it is, the first chapter to my new story, Super Smash Warriors!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Bros. or Warriors. They belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter. If I start owning them, I'll let you know.

Super Smash Warriors

Prologue

How it Started

It started as a normal day at the Smash Mansion. All of the smashers were doing something somewhere. Captain Falcon was on the race track with Fox and Falco. Bowser and Ganondorf were in the weight room. Zelda was talking to Link. "How's it going, Link?"

"I'm a little sad," he admitted.

"What's wrong?"

"I guess I miss some of the people back at Hyrule."

"Midna?"

"Yes."

"Well, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm working on a spell to bring some of the other people who aren't smashers to the mansion. We could try it on Midna."

"Will it work?" Link asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure it will. I was going to test it tonight. I'll let you know if it works, okay?"

"Okay," Link said. He didn't want to be around if it didn't work. Suddenly, Mario came running up to them.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey, Mario," Link said. "What is it?"

"Nothing," said Mario. "I just wanted to say hi."

"What's that, Mario?" asked Zelda, taking the book in his hand.

"Oh, that," Mario said. Zelda looked at the title and spoke again.

"Is this series really good?" she asked.

"Yes," Mario said. "Why do you ask?"

"Because this has to be the tenth time I've seen you reading it," Zelda replied, showing Link the title: Warriors, The Darkest Hour. "Who got you started on this, anyways?"

"I started reading it back at the Mushroom Kingdom," Mario said. "You can try it, if you want."

"Maybe I will, Mario."

"You'll like it," Mario said, walking away.

"Anyways," Link said, "is there anything you need for that spell?"

"Just a picture of whoever we're trying to bring here, or a written description."

"I think I have a picture of her, let me get it."

"Okay," Zelda said, and as Link left, she looked at the book Mario gave her. She'd never read any of the books in this series, but she might as well try it.

That night, Zelda got ready to cast the spell. Link had given her a good picture of Midna, and she was getting ready to bring Midna to them. She'd closed all her other books, knowing that if they were open when the spell was cast, it might affect them instead. The Warriors book was on her bed. She was about to do it when the Crazy Hand burst through the door.

"Hi, Zelda," he said, speaking very quickly, and flying around the room faster than the Master Hand ever could.

"Hi, Crazy," she said, ducking as he went over her head.

"What's this?" he asked, picking up the Warriors book and flipping through it.

"Mario gave that to me," Zelda said, taking it back from him and throwing it on her bed, still open.

"You read it?" Crazy asked, now getting to the point where he was talking wrong.

"I was planning on it," Zelda said, trying to catch him. "Did you get into the soda again?"

"Yesyesyes," he said, clearly getting crazier by the second.

"Maybe you should tell someone else about it," Zelda said. "Like Master Hand, or Sonic."

"I go Sonic!" he shouted, and ran out, breaking the door on the way. Zelda sighed and used her magic to fix the door. Then she turned to the picture of Midna, and began to cast the spell.

The thing was, she'd forgotten to close the book.

XXXX

Firestar and the rest of the cats who'd gone to see Tigerclan walked back into camp.

"I thought I hated my father," Bramblepaw said to Firestar, "but I didn't want him to die like_ that_."

Firestar looked back. Most of the cats were shaken from seeing what Scourge had done to Tigerstar, how quickly Scourge had killed him nine times with one strike.

"I know," he said. "But it's over now, and you're free of him."

The patrol returned to camp. Graystripe walked to Firestar. "Before you call the clan, do you mind if I talk to you?"

"No, I don't," Firestar said. He was still pretty shaken himself. The two of them went to Firestar's den.

"As long as I live," Graystripe said, "I never want to see anything like that again."

"If Scourge remains here, you probably will," Firestar said.

Sandstorm came into the den. "Firestar, I think it's time for you to tell the clan, they're starting to talk."

Firestar and Graystripe got up to leave. Just as they were leaving the den, in front of all the cats in camp, something happened that would change things forever. There was a blinding flash of light, and when the cats could see again, Firestar and Graystripe were gone.

Author's Notes: So, what did you think? Please R&R. Flames will be ignored, but any constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	3. The Beginning

Gamer4 in. Well, here's the next chapter of my first crossover. I guess it's actually the first chapter since the last one was a prologue. One thing I have to say: when there are four Xs, the point of view is changing from Smash Bros. to Warriors. Okay, here we go.

Disclaimer: Remember when I said I'd tell you if I started owning Super Smash Bros. or Warriors? Well... I still don't! They still belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter!

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Oh, my head," Zelda moaned, getting up. She'd been blown back by the force of the spell, which was, apparently, more powerful than she'd thought. She stood, and thought she saw something moving in the corner of her eye, but when she looked around, nothing was moving. But there was something there.

Apparently, the spell had worked, because the three unconscious people lying in her room weren't smashers, and they hadn't been in her room before she'd cast the spell. The thing was, none of them was Midna. That's when she remembered when Crazy had come in, flying around like a maniac, picking up books and flipping through them. She wondered if that had anything to do with it. Then she remembered that he'd actually asked her about one of them: Warriors, The Darkest Hour. She saw it lying open on the bed.

_No,_ she thought to herself,_ they can't be from that book._ That book was about cats, not people. She remembered this because she remembered Mario being taunted for liking books about cats. These were people. She looked closer at one of them, wondering if she'd recognize them from some other book. His clothes were black as midnight, as was his hair, but his skin was pure white. Then she noticed his hands.

Aside from being whiter than natural, the hands weren't that different. It was what was on them that scared her.

Claws. Nightmare-on-Elm-Street-style claws were attached to this man's hands. "Like Freddy Crugar," she muttered, but the only thing unnatural about his skin was how white it was. She decided to go get one of the other smashers. She turned and left.

XXXX

As soon as she left, the person she'd just been examining stood up, lost his balance like he wasn't used to it, and fell on the bed. _Well,_ he thought,_ what now? _He'd been awake the whole time. He'd stood up just as that twoleg had woken up, and as soon as he realized she was awake, he'd gotten on the ground. It was lucky he was quick: he thought she'd seen him move, and he wasn't sure how well he could fight as a twoleg. When she came over, he thought that she'd seen him, but she'd just looked him over, gasped when she saw his claws, then left.

_Well, _he thought, _I might as well leave while she's gone. _

As he stood up unsteadily, he reflected that this wasn't normal at all. He'd been about to address the clan, when suddenly he'd found himself on the floor of a twoleg nest, and, moreover, turned into a twoleg. Before he went into the hall, he saw a piece of paper next to where the twoleg had been laying. He grabbed it and went into the hall, saw the twoleg who'd looked at him going down one way, and immediately turned and went the other. He came to some stairs and went down. When he reached the bottom, he saw a big door that was obviously the entrance... or exit. He went down and pushed it open, and left into the night.

XXXX

Zelda was going upstairs to the Master Hand's room. It was late enough for everyone to be in their rooms, but not so late that they'd all be asleep. When she got to his door, she hesitated. She might just be panicking over nothing. Being different wasn't the same as being evil, the Smash Bros. were living proof of that. Those claws didn't necessarily belong to an evil person, and as for how he looked, well, she herself had pointed ears like an elf, Ganondorf's skin was green, and Fox was an actual fox on his hind legs. And less than an hour ago, hadn't her room been invaded by a giant, flying, left-hand glove? If her only proof for the man being evil was that he looked different, it would be completely ridiculous for her to worry. In fact, compared to some of the smashers, pure white skin, midnight-black clothes, and claws strapped to the hands could be considered almost normal.

But she didn't really believe that the man she'd examined was good. She'd sensed something in him, something that she used to sense in Ganondorf: evil. As a matter of fact, she'd sensed more evil on him than she'd ever sensed on Ganondorf. It was that, more than how he'd looked, that made her sure that she should tell someone. And if she was telling someone, who better than Master Hand? She knocked on the door.

It swung open almost instantly. On the other side was something that looked a lot like the left-hand glove that had recently raided her room, except this one seemed calmer, and was a right-hand glove, instead of left. "Zelda?" he asked sleepily. "What is it?"

"Something's happened," Zelda responded.

"What?"

She told him how she'd tried to use the spell on Midna, how she'd been thrown backwards from the force of the spell, and how she'd seen the man with the claws and sensed evil coming from him.

"Take me there," Master Hand ordered. Zelda took him down the stairs and into her room. It was only when she got down there that she realized that the man with the claws was gone. Only the other two were there, still unconscious. "Where is he?" Master Hand asked.

"I don't know," said Zelda honestly. "He was here when I left."

"Is it possible that he was faking being unconscious?"

"Maybe, but would that mean that these two are faking it too?"

"I don't know," the Master Hand responded. Zelda went to the two unconscious people. As she bent over, she realized that one of them, the one dressed in gray, had a sword that he hadn't had when she left. As she leaned closer, the other one, dressed in orange, jumped up, shoved her down, and picked up another sword from the closet. As he was doing this, the one dressed in gray jumped up too, and drove the Master Hand into a corner. The one dressed in orange did the same with Zelda, driving her into the same corner as the Master Hand. That's when the orange one spoke.

"Alright, don't move! My name is Firestar, and you're going to tell us where we are right now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's note: Oh, boy, what's going to happen now? Please R&R. Constructive criticism allowed, no flames please. Gamer4 out.


	4. firestar and graystripe

Gamer4 in. Well, here's the second chapter, third if you count the prologue. Please R&R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Let me check. Nope, Super Smash Bros. and Warriors still belong to Nintendo and Erin Hunter.

Chapter 2

Firestar and Graystripe

"Well?" Firestar asked.

"Put it down, Firestar," the Master Hand said.

"I'll put it down when you tell us where we are."

"You're in the Smash Mansion."

"And where is that?"

"I never really thought of our address. Do you know, Zelda?" Zelda shook her head. "Oh, well. Now, where did you come from."

"We're warriors of Thunderclan," the one dressed in gray said.

"Thunderclan, Firestar," Master Hand said, "what's _your_ name?" he asked, pointing at the one who'd just spoken.

"Graystripe," he answered.

"Okay, Firestar and Graystripe, why don't you put those things down. We don't want to hurt you."

The two looked at each other. Firestar nodded, and they put the swords on the ground and sat on the bed.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Firestar asked. "Like why we're twolegs?"

"Twolegs?" The Master Hand looked confused, but Zelda said, "So you _are_ from that book." She pointed at the book on the bed next to the two. They looked down, and Graystripe, who was closer, picked it up and looked at the cover.

"Warriors: The Darkest Hour," he read. "What do you mean, we're _from_ this book?"

"Okay," Zelda said, "this could take a while. You know how your elders tell stories?" she asked, getting this from something Mario had said about the series. Both of them nodded, which made her even more certain that they were from that book, though how they were human, she didn't know. "Well, there are twolegs that think of stories, and they put them in things called books, like that one in your hands, and other people can read them. One story-teller made a lot of books about cats living in clans, and you're from one of them."

"I don't believe you," Graystripe said, and he suddenly looked more furious than before the explanation. "We aren't fake, just stories to be told."

"Well," Zelda said, "you don't have to believe us, but it's the truth. If you want proof, we can give you some tomorrow. We have someone here who knows all those stories about cats in clans inside and out. He'll tell you anything you want to know."

"If he knows everything about us, we'll believe you," Firestar said, making it clear with his tone that he doubted that it would happen.

"Okay," Master Hand said, looking around the room. "Make yourselves comfortable, and we'll take you to that guy tomorrow. Oh, and by the way," he added, as the two lay down on the floor, "welcome to the Super Smash Bros."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think? Please R&R and tell me how I did. No flames, only constructive criticism please. Gamer4 out.


	5. The Meeting

Gamer4 in. And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing!

Chapter 3

The Meeting

While Firestar and Graystripe might be spending the night in the Smash Mansion, the same couldn't be said for the other man from the book. He was running through the streets when a voice behind him said, "Hey, what are doing here?"

He turned around and saw something that made him rub his eyes. What was _that?_ It looked like a twoleg, but it seemed to be made of blueish light, pulled together to form a body, head, and limbs. It spoke again. "I said, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you around here before. And I see everybody here."

"Before I answer that question," responded the man in black, "I want to know who _you _are."

"I used to be the leader of a great army. My power spread through the universe. I took over each planet, one by one, until I was stopped here, by _them._" He said the word _them_ with hatred and fury in his voice, and he pointed up at the mansion the man in black had just run from. "When they defeated me, I was left barely alive, and had to run to keep from death. Even now, a couple years after I was defeated, and I've been recovering power since then, I'm still only a shadow of my former self. My name was once feared through the universe, the only planet where it was not known was here. That's why I struck here next, though I would have gotten here eventually. Now, if the name Tabuu is spoken, it is only to tell of how he was defeated by those _great heroes, _the _Super Smash Bros." _He finished his story with nothing but pure loathing in his voice, looking up at the mansion again with that same loathing in his face.

"Wait, you said if the name Tabuu is spoken. Do you mean it's taboo to say your name, or your name actually _is_ Tabuu?"

"That is my name."

"Well, I have no association with the ones who live in that nest. I don't know who they are. Before tonight, I'd never been here before."

"Did they capture you?"

"In a way. But, you asked me what I'm doing here. I don't actually know how I got here, but it was my intention to find my way back."

"If it's a way back you're looking for, I can help you there." Tabuu extended his hand.

"What would you want in return?" the man in black asked, ignoring the hand.

"Only your help in my rise to power, and defeat of the Super Smash Bros. You may know something that can help, and by those claws on your hands, you'd be a valuable fighter."

The man in black looked at the claws attached to his hands, then asked, "Well, how would I show I agree to this?"

"Just shake my hand," Tabuu said, holding out his hand again. The man looked confused. Tabuu, feeling confused himself, added, "Just take my hand if you mean it."

The man in black slowly put his hand forward, as if he was suspicious. Finally, he took Tabuu's hand. Then he asked, "What should I do with this? Like I said, I'm new here, and I don't know if this would be valuable or not." He held up the stolen bit of paper.

Tabuu took it, and as he looked at it, his eyes widened. "Where did you get this?" he asked, looking at the paper as if it were a particularly large lump of gold.

"Like I said again, I was with the, um, what did you call them again? Super Smash Bros.? Well, while I was with them, I took this from one of their rooms just before I left."

Tabuu looked at him with surprise. "Who are you?"

"Oh, that," the man in black laughed. "I was wondering when you'd ask. My name is Scourge."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So, what did you think? Please R&R, no flames, please. Constructive criticism only. Thanks to SmashGal for reviewing. Gamer4 out.


	6. The Truth

Gamer4 in. Here's the next chapter. I don't know if anyone noticed, but despite this story being partly under the humor genre, there hasn't been much humor in here. Maybe we'll finally get to some in this chapter? Thanks to everyone supporting this.

Warning: may contain spoilers for Warriors.

Disclaimer: No, no I don't own Warriors or Super Smash Bros.

Chapter 4

The Truth

Mario didn't expect anything weird to happen that day. He woke up, walking down the hall, past a wolf on its hind legs firing a blasting ray at a yellow mouse on its hind legs that was shooting lightning back. Nope, nothing weird yet.

He went down into the kitchen, where he poured himself some cereal and put some sugar on it. He looked up as he ate. A 2-D figure that was entirely black was making beeping sounds at a gigantic left-hand glove. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Bowser walked into the room. He went straight to Mario. "What do you want, Bowser?" Mario asked cautiously. He didn't exactly trust the turtle/dragon crossbreed thing. They'd attempted to kill each other on several occasions.

"You'd better watch yourself," Bowser responded, grinning nastily. "I'm the king of werewolves, you know."

Mario looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "Is this like the time when you told me that you're my father/half brother?"

"It was an honest mistake," Bowser said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Mario grumbled, returning to his breakfast. "Go date your non-existent girlfriend."

"Oh, I have a girlfriend," Bowser sneered.

"For the last time, Bowser," Mario said, sighing, "Peach isn't your girlfriend. That's just some idea you came up with, and kept trying to catch her, even though, as both her and I have told you, she hates your guts!" He shouted the last words.

"Oh, not Peach," Bowser said. "I'm going out with Aphrodite."

"She doesn't exist, Bowser."

"Shun the non-believer!" Bowser said. "Shun!"

"Right," Mario muttered. "Well, can you go audition for Candy Mountain somewhere else? I'm eating here."

"I'll get you for this one day, Mario! You can't disrespect the werewolf king!"

"I'll take my chances. Get out of here."

Bowser turned and left, muttering darkly.

XXXX

Firestar, Graystripe, and Zelda had been watching the whole thing. "Please tell me that Mario's the one with the red pelt," Graystripe said.

"Don't worry," Zelda answered. "It is. The other one's Bowser. We don't know what's wrong with him. Just wait here while I get Mario ready for this." She went over to Mario.

Mario turned around, and before Zelda could say anything, he said, "If you came to tell me that you're the queen of nymphs, you can just turn around right now."

"Don't worry," she said. "I just wanted to ask something about that book you gave me."

"Okay, what?" Mario asked, sounding happier instantly.

"Is there someone named Firestar in it?" she asked. She knew there was, but she didn't know what his status was, or anything. She also wanted to get Mario ready for meeting the two from the book.

"Is there someone... What?" Mario asked. "He's the main character in the first series! Even after that, he's one of the most important cats in the whole series! I can't even describe how important he is!"

"What about Graystripe?" Zelda asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Are you_ trying_ to sound dumb?" he asked. "He's Firestar's best friend! How could you _not _know these two?"

"Okay, okay, calm down, Mario," Zelda said, then asked, "What-"

She was cut off when Mario said, "If you're going to ask who Tigerstar is, just go away right now."

"I wasn't going to ask that," she promised.

"Then go ahead," Mario said.

"What would you do if you could meet them?"

"That would be awesome. Depending on what they did."

"If they had questions, would you answer them?" she asked.

"Probably."

"Follow me," she said, then led him up to her room, where the two warriors were waiting.

XXXX

"Where are you taking me?" Mario asked.

"You said you would like meeting Firestar and Graystripe, right?" Zelda asked, stopping right outside her room.

"Yeah, I'd love to meet them," Mario said, confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Exactly what I wanted to hear," Zelda said. "Go into my room and you'll see."

So Mario went into her room and looked around. Then he noticed two people sitting on the bed. They were dressed something like what Link would look like if he modernized and went orange or gray instead of green. "Meet Firestar and Graystripe," Zelda said from behind him.

Mario looked from the one in orange to the one in gray, to Zelda, then back to the orange one. "Really?" he asked.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Mario. That's really them."

"But, they're out of the book, and... well... human."

"We can hear you, you know!" Firestar called out.

"How did this happen?" Mario asked.

"I was trying a spell to bring Midna to the Smash Bros. and these guys came out of the book. But they want proof that they were in a book. They want you to answer their questions before they'll believe it."

"Okay," Mario said as he walked in to greet them. He stood next to them. They looked at him.

"Did Zelda tell you why we're here?" Firestar asked.

"Yes," Mario answered. "I'll be glad to answer you questions."

"Okay," said Graystripe. "I'll ask first. Is that OK, Firestar?" Firestar nodded. "Okay, who is the one who killed Redstripe? Oakheart or Tigerclaw?"

Mario looked at him, and for a moment, Graystripe thought Mario would be stumped, but then he answered, "No one. It was Red_tail_ that _Tigerclaw _killed. Oakheart was killed in an accidental rockslide, Redtail ran from the rock fall, shouting that Oakheart was dead, then Tigerclaw killed him, hoping to become the new deputy, because Redtail was deputy at the time."

Graystripe exchanged an uncertain look with Firestar, who then asked his question: "What was Brightheart's original name?"

"Lostface," Mario answered at once. "Bluestar thought Starclan had betrayed Thunderclan, so when Brightpaw was attacked by dogs, losing an eye and an ear, Bluestar named her Lostface. When she healed, she was given a new name by you, at Cloudtail's request."

Graystripe, suddenly looking inexplicably angry, asked, in a dangerous voice, "How did Silverstream die?"

Mario seemed taken aback by Graystripe's anger. He'd expected them to take the news badly, (he knew he wouldn't react well to finding out, say, that he was a video game character, who's deeds were done by people playing video games for enjoyment), but he couldn't understand why they'd be angry. "Umm, she was having your kits, and it all went wrong. Cinderpelt turned up in time to save the kits, but Silverstream didn't make it."

Graystripe suddenly stood up, his anger more pronounced than before. "So you were telling the truth," he said to Zelda. He wasn't shouting, but he seemed close to it. "Leave us, please."

Even Firestar seemed surprised. Mario could tell that Zelda didn't want to leave either, but they weren't sure why Graystripe was angry, and maybe Firestar could calm him down. "Come on, Zelda," he said, and the two left.

Outside, Zelda said, "That didn't go as well as I hoped."

"Well, they're probably just distressed," Mario said. He looked back, hoping that they would cheer up. "They just found out that they're fake, and people just read their stories for entertainment. It's understandable."

"I guess you're right."

So, what do you think? Please R&R. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed already, and thanks to everyone supporting this story. Just no flames, please. Gamer4 out.


	7. Joining the Smash Bros

Gamer4 in. Once again, here's the next chapter. Thanks for everyone supporting this story. Here we go.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own anything except a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl and most of the Warriors series.

Chapter 5

Joining the Smash Bros.

"So now what?" Mario asked. "Do we wait for them, or what?"

"Well, let's go talk to Master Hand. He might be able to do something."

"Yeah. You do that. I'm going to check and see if there are any brawls today. They might like it."

"Yeah, maybe."

So Zelda went to the Master Hand. Outside his room, she once again stopped, wondering what to say. She knocked. The gigantic hand opened the door.

"Oh, Zelda, it's you. How are our two, um, guests?"

"They're pretty upset."

"They didn't take the news well?"

"No. Firestar seems to be taking it better for some reason."

"Well, I haven't read the books, so I wouldn't know why that is. Maybe Mario would know. Wasn't he the one who gave them the news?"

"Yes."

"Where is he, anyway?"

"He went to check if there were any brawls today. He thought one might cheer them up."

"There is. Bowser vs. Ganondorf. I thought it would be interesting to see the two villains fighting."

"What about King Dedede?"

"He got clobbered in his last brawl, and he's still recovering."

"It will be interesting to see those two fight. I'll go see if Firestar and Graystripe will come."

"Bring them to me, and I'll ask them. But they might need to calm down first."

"Yeah, they're pretty upset."

XXXX

"Well, this is great," Graystripe muttered, pacing around the room. "Just great."

"There's no point getting angry, there's nothing we can do," Firestar said. He was sitting on the bed, either unable or unwilling to stand. "If there was, I'd say we should do it. Those two twolegs didn't ask for this to happen. It's not their fault. I understand why you're angry, but they aren't the ones who wrote the story."

"I can't understand how you're taking this so calmly, Firestar," Graystripe said, clearly trying not to get angry. "We just found out that everything that's happened to us was a story. The good and the bad. Every death, sickness, or drought that's ever happened to the clans happened because some twoleg thought it would make a good story. That's why Silverstream died. It made a good story."

"And Spottedleaf, Bluestar, and everyone else," Firestar agreed. "But again, neither they or their friends wrote the story. They just read it, and they couldn't have helped us by not doing it."

"And on top of that, we're twolegs!" Graystripe shouted. "_Twolegs!"_

"That's not their fault either. She didn't mean to take us out of the story. From what she told us, she was trying to bring someone else here. She probably didn't want us to come out at all, let alone as twolegs."

"But that doesn't change the fact that we're here."

"Can _we_ change it? It could be she wants to help."

Just as Firestar finished saying this, the door opened and Zelda came in. Graystripe turned away, and Firestar just looked at her. "Yes?" he asked.

"Master Hand wants to talk to you."

"That giant twoleg paw from last night?"

"Yeah. He's our..." Zelda wondered how to put it. "Leader," she decided.

"Why does he want to talk to us?" Graystripe asked.

"He wants to ask you something."

"We might as well," Firestar sighed.

The two got up and followed Zelda to Master Hand's room. The hand turned as they walked in. "Ah, Firestar and Graystripe. Come in."

"Should I leave you alone?" Zelda asked, backing away.

"Yes, Zelda," Master Hand said. "I need to talk to them alone."

Zelda backed out and closed the door. Graystripe turned to the Master Hand. "What's this all about?" he asked.

"Well, first, I need to say that I'm sorry about this mess. We will try to find a way to get you back to your book, and your life."

"That would be nice," Graystripe muttered.

"In the meanwhile, you'll be living with us. So, I figure that you might have to live like us too. I understand that this will be inconvenient, but it's the only way."

The two seemed resigned to the fact. "What did you want to talk to us about?" Firestar asked.

"Well," Master paused. "Forgive me, but I never read your books. How often did you fight in the clans?"

Firestar looked up. "Almost every day, there's a fight about something."

"Not always in Thunderclan," Graystripe put in.

"Right," Firestar said. "But it's in the clan's nature to fight each other. Though, the way we fight is nothing compared to the way we fought before the clans. Of course, that was probably moons and moons before the books story." The last words sounded bitter.

"Of course," said Master, noticing the tone. "It can't be easy knowing that you only exist as part of a story, and that every detail of that life, including your beliefs, even, are part of a story. But that fact can't be changed. If it was in my power to change it, I would. But we're getting off topic. I take it you don't enjoy these fights."

"The apprentices do," said Graystripe, looking over. "They like being part of them. Proving what they can do."

"Why are you asking us about fights?" Firestar asked.

"Well, around here, we fight for fun. Kind of like kits in your world, except here it's a lot better to watch. When we fight each other for fun, we call it a brawl."

"Why do you fight each other for fun?" Graystripe asked. "Doesn't it weaken you?"

"No," Master said. "We don't actually have any enemies, but it wouldn't weaken us anyways. We wear suits that are impossible to see, but it stops us from being hurt. They are so thin that they don't ruin our movement either. You might want to watch some of these brawls. Maybe, before we get you back to where you came from, you'll have been in one yourself. What I've said about brawls here isn't much. You have to see it to fully appreciate it. There's a brawl happening today, and I wanted to invite you to it."

"We'll check it out," Firestar said, wondering if he could possibly enjoy it.

"Great," said Master. "Maybe before the brawl, Zelda can show you part of the house. Oh, and it might be better if you sit with Zelda and Mario during the brawl, you know them better."

"Can we leave now?" Graystripe asked.

"Of course," Master said. "There should be enough time to show you something or other before the brawl."

"Great," Graystripe muttered, but only Firestar heard this.

"I think Zelda is still here." Master opened the door, called for Zelda, and she appeared. Literally appeared. As in, out of nowhere.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Can you show these two part of the mansion before the brawl starts?"

"Of course," Zelda said, nodding.

"Thank you. Oh, and by the way," he added, as Zelda turned away, "it wouldn't hurt to ask them if they know who else came out." Zelda could tell that he was talking about the man with claws.

"I will," she said.

"You might as well speak out in front of us," Firestar sighed. "There's nothing that could make things weirder than they already are."

"We'll see about that when you get to know us better," Zelda said, knowing just how tremendously wrong Firestar was. "Come on."

Oh, what now? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Please R&R, but no flames, please. Constructive criticism only. Gamer4 out.


	8. Ganondorf and Meta Knight

Gamer4 in. Well, you probably know what I'm going to say already, so I'm not going to waste time saying it. Let's get right to it.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Chapter 6

Ganondorf and Meta Knight

"Where are we going?" Firestar asked.

"We only have time for one place before the brawl, so I figure we should look at the weight room."

"Weight room?" Graystripe asked, not knowing what either word meant.

"It's where we go to make ourselves stronger. Mario would probably be better at explaining these things, he's read the series."

"What, Zelda?" Mario asked, appearing suddenly.

"I was saying that you'd be better at explaining things to Firestar and Graystripe," Zelda said. "You've read the series, you'll know what they'll understand better than other things."

"Where are you taking them?" Mario asked.

"She said she's showing us the wait room," Graystripe said, with one eyebrow raised. "Though I don't see how waiting makes someone stronger."

"Oh," Mario said. "It's not like that. We lift weight in the weight room, and it makes us stronger. We don't have mentors, like the clans. We train ourselves."

"Then how do you learn new things?" Firestar asked, with both eyebrows raised.

"Well," said Mario, thinking about that. "We don't really need to. We already know enough fighting."

"Then why do you train yourselves?"

"Well," Mario said. "We can make the moves we already know stronger. As Lionblaze said, there's always room for improvement."

"Who in Starclan is Lionblaze?" Firestar asked.

"Your grandson," Mario said without thinking.

"Grandson?" Firestar asked.

"You've read the stories that far?" asked Graystripe.

"Why?" asked Mario turning around. Then it seemed to dawn on him. "They're from Darkest Hour?" he asked Zelda.

"Yes," she said.

"Oh," Mario said. "Right."

"So?" both of them asked at once.

"Well, you still have a lot of interesting stuff ahead," Mario said, knowing that this was the understatement of the year, possibly of the century.

"Like what?" Graystripe asked.

Mario, not wanting to break the nearly endless list of bad news to them, at least not now, turned to Zelda for help. She seemed to understand, and saved him by saying loudly, "Oh, look, the weight room."

XXXX

Only two smashers were in the weight room at the time: Ganondorf and Meta Knight. Ganondorf was using the bench press, presumably in preparation for his fight against Bowser. Eye of the Tiger was playing on a radio next to him. Meta Knight was on the other side of the room, using the butterfly machine with his wings. Ganondorf looked around when they entered, dropped the weight, stopped the radio, and walked up to them.

"So we got new smashers, do we?" he asked, looking down at the two. "They don't look like much."

"Neither did Link," said Zelda, jumping to their defense. "And who always beats you?"

Ganondorf didn't seem to like that. "We'll see who's top dog in this brawl, won't we?" he sneered.

"It's only between you and a turtle boy who thinks he's the werewolf king," Mario pointed out. "It wouldn't exactly be an achievement nowadays."

"Watch it," Ganondorf said, seeming to get angrier. "Bowser may think he's the werewolf king, but I know that I'm the lord of evil."

"You lost that rank a long time ago," said Zelda. "And these two are great warriors."

Mario could tell, without looking, that Firestar and Graystripe liked that description. "And so was Link when he beat you, wasn't he?" he asked.

"Great warriors?" came another voice. They turned to see that Meta Knight had appeared beside them. "Kind of thin, aren't they?"

Mario turned, and noticed that they actually were. He remembered that they were, after all, in the middle of Leaf-Bare in the series. Food would have been scarce. It made sense that they were thin.

Zelda opened her mouth to defend them, but it seemed that they didn't want her to. Firestar came in with a comeback first. "Better thin than have the weight you have on you. You're completely round. You make Smudge look like he's starving!"

Mario was willing to bet that Meta Knight had no idea who Smudge was, but he knew when he was being insulted.

"You listen here," he said, getting right up in Firestar's face. "I don't know who you are, but you'd better watch yourself. I'm the greatest warrior where I come from."

"Then I'd hate to see how big everyone else is," said Graystripe, joining with Firestar.

Meta Knight looked at them angrily, but went back to the butterfly machine. Ganondorf turned back to them. "He's got a point," he sneered, looking Firestar and Graystripe up and down. "Kind of thin to be great warriors, aren't they? They seem weak compared to me."

"Let us handle him," Mario whispered in the warrior's ears. Then he turned to Ganondorf. "At least they can outrun slugs on the jogging track, Ganon_dork_."

Ganondorf turned red with fury. "I could take them out anytime."

"If we stood still in front of you, maybe," Firestar said, realizing that Ganondorf must have a reputation for being slow. "But I bet we could dodge you easily."

"You'll see," Ganondorf said, looking down at them. "You'll see."

"They probably will," said a voice at the door. They turned to see Master Hand floating there. "It's time for the brawl."

Meta Knight looked up from his butterfly machine, jumped off, and came over to Ganondorf. By this time, Master had left. Meta Knight didn't seem as angry as he had seemed earlier. In fact, he seemed to be looking at the warriors as merely a challenge. Ganondorf, on the other hand, looked downright furious. He looked at the four, muttered, "You'll see," turned, and left. Meta Knight gave the warriors one last mysterious look, then turned and left too.

And I say again, what do you think? With Meta Knight, I don't not like him, in fact, he's one of my favorite characters. I just thought that a rivalry between him and the two warriors could make some good stories. Please R&R, constructive criticism accepted, but no flames. Just tell me how I did. Gamer4 out.


	9. Bowser vs Ganondorf

Gamer4 in. Well, here's the next chapter. It's also the first chapter with a brawl! So, let's get right to it. Just one more thing to say. Please read the author's note after the chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or Super Smash Bros. I'm getting a little tired of saying it every chapter.

Chapter 7

Bowser vs. Ganondorf

"Don't mind Ganondorf," Mario said as the four left to go to the arena. "He always thought he was tougher than anyone else."

"What about the other guy?" Firestar asked.

"That's Meta Knight," Mario said. "He probably just sees you as a challenge. You don't have to worry about him either. He's not that bad a guy, he's just as proud as Onestar."

"One_star?"_ Firestar asked.

Mario felt like smacking himself. He'd forgotten, once again, that they were from Darkest Hour. Tallstar would still be leader. "Never mind," he said, silently cursing himself for being an idiot. "Let's just get to the brawl."

Both warriors raised an eyebrow, but let it slide.

XXXX

By the time that the four sat down in the stands, most of the other Smash Bros. had already seated themselves. Firestar and Graystripe were looking down in interest. Mario looked up and saw the Master Hand floating into his commentator's spot. He cleared his invisible throat, and spoke. "Welcome, Smashers!" he said. "Welcome to today's brawl, Ganondorf, of Hyrule, versus Bowser, of the Mushroom Kingdom! The only item will be the Smash Ball, and the stage will be the Final Destination!"

"Oh, good," Mario said. "That's my favorite place."

"What does he mean, stage?" Graystripe asked.

"We fight in different places," Zelda said. "We have several different places where we fight, and we call them stages. This one, the Final Destination, is just a platform, floating in space."

"And what's that?" Firestar asked, pointing at a scoreboard. There were two sections. One had Bowser's picture on it, with his name under it. It also had the picture of a mushroom with a face next to it, with a 0% sign on it. The other was the same thing, except it was Ganondorf's picture and name, and instead of a mushroom, a triangle with a smaller, upside down triangle inside it was behind him. The 0% sign was there too. Next to the 0%s were two circles, side by side, one for each section.

"Those are the scoreboards. The picture and name show who it is, and the symbol shows what world they belonged to before they joined us. Ganondorf's symbol is the Triforce of Hyrule, and Bowser's is the symbol of the Mushroom Kingdom. And whenever one of the fighters gets hurt, the zero gets gradually higher and higher. The higher the number, the further that smasher flies when he gets hit. If he gets hit, and can't get back on the stage, he loses one of those circles and comes back on a platform. The first one to lose all the circles loses," Mario explained.

"Quiet, it's starting!" Zelda said excitedly. Suddenly the stadium went black. When light came back, they were looking at the Final Destination: a platform hovering in space.

"Where are they?" Graystripe asked.

"We all have a different entrance," Mario whispered. "We like to show off. Oh, look, there's Ganondorf!"

A circle of pure darkness had appeared on the left side of the platform. Out of it stepped Ganondorf. He laughed a purely evil laugh as he looked around at the crowd. As he did this, a blazing fire appeared on the right side of the stage. Out of the inferno came Bowser. The Master Hand began the countdown. "Three, two, one, GO!"

The two charged forward. Bowser made the first move. He leapt up in the air and slammed down on top of Ganondorf. Ganondorf, true to his reputation as the slowest smasher, couldn't get out of the way in time. He should have been crushed, but he slid out from under Bowser, and glared at him for a second before drawing back a punch. Dark magic gathered in his hand, as Bowser charged towards him. Just as Bowser was getting his claws ready, Ganondorf released a gigantic punch. Bowser was thrown backwards. Mario looked at the scoreboard. Ganondorf: 10. Bowser: 20. But, Bowser was tough. With Ganondorf on top of him, he pulled into his shell and spun like a top. The spikes rammed into Ganondorf, throwing him in the air. Ganondorf retaliated by putting his foot under him and bringing it down on Bowser with enough force to give a normal person a concussion, but Bowser seemed only dazed. Ganondorf then rushed forwards to grab Bowser, and, with enormous strength, lifted him in the air with one hand. Dark magic blasted Bowser backwards, and he skidded on the platform before getting to his feet again. Ganondorf ran forwards, but Bowser made him back off by breathing a wall of flame in front of him. Ganondorf skidded to avoid the flames, and paid for his moment of fear when Bowser grabbed him, bit him several times, and threw him like a candy wrapper. Ganondorf got to his feet again, looking angry, but his face got an evil look when he saw something behind Bowser's back: a multicolored ball with the Smash Bros. symbol on it: a circle with one vertical line close to the left, and a horizontal line close to the bottom. He jumped at it and broke it with a well-placed kick. The arena went darker, and Ganondorf started glowing. Bowser didn't look to happy about this. Ganondorf turned black, the blackness reformed, and turned into some kind of giant monster. This beast charged Bowser down, and hit him with its tusks, causing him to fly backwards. He went flying straight off the stage. There was a gigantic flash of white light, and when it cleared, Ganondorf was somehow back on the stage, but Bowser was gone.

"Where is he?" whispered Firestar in Mario's ear.

"He lost a circle. He'll be back about... now."

As Mario said it, a circular platform appeared, and Bowser was on it. He looked down angrily, and jumped off. As he did, the platform disappeared behind him. Ganondorf was looking the other way, showing off for the crowd, and therefore didn't notice Bowser sneaking up behind him. He didn't notice until Bowser grabbed him, bit him several more times, and threw him over the side. Ganondorf went flying, and his triple jump didn't save him as he fell down, down, down. There was another flash of light, and Ganondorf appeared, also on a circular platform. He jumped down and did his grab and blast thing again. Bowser hit the ground, growling angrily. He jumped up, and, as Ganondorf was showing off again, drew back his claws, and plunged them into Ganondorf and made a move that would have torn flesh from bone if it weren't for the suits. As it was, the scoreboard was showing a major increase in Ganondorf's damage. He hit the ground, winded. Bowser showed no mercy, however, as he jumped in the air and slammed into Ganondorf again. Ganondorf went flying, but was able to pull himself back up. The brawlers charged at each other. This time, Ganondorf slid under Bowser, and brought his fist up. They both went into the air, but Bowser went higher, so high that he was actually over the stadium, then he crashed back to earth. The crowd gasped, as another ball, exactly like the first, appeared. But this time, it was closer to Bowser, and it was Bowser who bit into it and shattered it. He grinned as the stadium went dark and he started to glow, just as Ganondorf had. He wasted no time in jumping into the air, where there was a burst of light, and he grew larger. When the light was gone, where Bowser had been, there was a beast that can only be described as something that would make Godzilla curl up and whimper. Ganondorf didn't look too happy himself as the thing grabbed him, lifted him up with no effort, put him in his mouth, chewed, and spat him off the stage. Ganondorf was unable to get back up, and fell again. There was the usual flash of light, and the Master Hand's voice echoed around again. "GAME!" he bellowed. The arena went black, and this time, when the stadium lit again, Bowser and Ganondorf were standing on a plain where the space-platform had once been. The scoreboards were lit up: Bowser, 1st. Ganondorf: 2nd. There was a moan from Ganondorf's supporters, but Ganondorf was beside himself. He glared at Bowser, clenching and unclenching his fists. Bowser was doing some sort of celebration dance. The Master Hand bellowed out, "BOWSER WINS!" Bowser stopped his dance long enough to shout out, "That's what you get for messing with the werewolf king!"

Mario turned to Firestar and Graystripe. "I guess Ganondorf got destroyed, huh?"

The warriors nodded, actually smiling.

Finally, the arena went black again, and turned back to what it usually was. The smashers slowly emptied the place. "Come on," Mario said, nudging Graystripe. "It's time to show you guys the rest of the place.

And that's that chapter. Please R&R, as usual. And now I want to say something. I'm considering writing a sequel to this story when I'm done. (Which actually won't be for a while.) The sequel will be a crossover too. I was wondering if anyone reading this story would like seeing a story they know crossed over into the world of Super Smash Bros., as a sequel to this story. If you have an idea for a story to cross over in the sequel, please put it in a review or PM me. If I know the story, I'll put the idea in a sequel. And, as usual, no flames. Constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	10. Luigi

Gamer4 in. Yes, it's Summer! Well, since school's out, I'll probably be updating more often. So, that said, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I'd say I own the Warriors series instead of Erin Hunter, or the Smash Bros. franchise instead of Nintendo, but I don't want to get sued.

Chapter 8

Luigi

"So that's a brawl?" Firestar asked as the four walked down the hall.

"Yeah," Zelda said.

"What were those things that they were breaking?" Graystripe asked.

"The ball?" Mario asked.

"Yeah."

"We call those Smash Balls. When they appear during a brawl, we can break them open, and use them to get a boost in power that lets us do a very powerful move."

"What's yours?" Graystripe asked curiously.

"Me?" Mario asked. "I let loose a gigantic column of fire that burns every smasher in its path. Zelda pulls out an arrow made of pure light, and fires it. Anyone hit by it gets instantly killed."

As Firestar and Graystripe looked at each other, Mario looked ahead and said, "Oh, there's Luigi." The two looked forward and saw a man that looked almost exactly like Mario hurrying towards them. There were only small differences. He was taller and thinner. His moustache was a little more even, and he was dressed in green.

"Hey, bro!" Luigi said as he got to them. "How's it going? Who are these two?" he asked as he saw Firestar and Graystripe.

"These are, um," Mario said, trying to decide whether to tell Luigi or not. He decided to tell him. It would feel wrong to lie. "Well, do you remember that book series I read? You read it once?"

"Warriors?" Luigi asked. "Yeah, it was good, but what about it?"

"Do you remember the main characters, Firestar and Graystripe?"

"Yeah."

Mario hesitated for a second. It might weird Luigi out. Then again, if going through a haunted mansion to save his brother, who had been turned into a painting, didn't make him insane, than this would probably be okay. "Zelda accidentally brought them into the real world when she was trying to bring Midna into this world."

Luigi looked at them for a second, then turned back to Mario. He gave a small smile, and said, "Does this mean that-"

"One word about the cake being a lie and I will kill you," Mario cut him off, knowing what he was about to say. "This is serious. I mean, how would you like it if we were, say, a video game franchise?"

Luigi, done trying to laugh about it, said, "Ah, that's impossible. What would it be, some kind of platformer?"

XXXX

Meanwhile, in another dimension, a gamer was putting New Super Mario Bros. into his DS.

XXXX

"It would suck," Luigi said. "But, Mario, I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Luigi?"

"Last night, when you were asleep, I was watching a movie, and I saw someone walking by our room. And he wasn't a smasher."

"What did he look like?" Mario asked curiously.

"Well, he had white skin-"

"And black everything else?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah," Luigi said. "Black clothes, black hair. And on his hands, he had claws. Like-"

"Freddy Crougar?" Zelda asked.

"Will you please stop that?" Luigi asked. "But yeah, he had claws like Freddy."

"Do you know something about this guy?" Mario asked Zelda.

"Yeah, he came through with Firestar and Graystripe," she answered grimly. "I thought he was unconscious, but when I brought back Master Hand, he'd gone. Where did he go, Luigi?"

"I didn't follow him, but if I had to guess, I'd say he left the mansion. There's not much reason for him to stick around, is there?"

"I guess not," Zelda said. "Does that sound like anyone from Warriors?"

She was looking at Mario, but Firestar answered. "The claws sound like Tigerstar, but he was killed not that long before you pulled us out. It couldn't be him. Besides, he's not the right color. He's not black."

"Was that racist?" Luigi asked, looking at him.

"No, it wasn't," Mario answered for them. "I doubt they even know what that is."

"What _is _racist?" Firestar asked.

"Never mind," Mario said quickly. "Well, we're showing them the mansion, Luigi, care to join us?"

"Sure," Luigi said. "Their book is about cats, right?" Mario nodded. "Well, I can't wait to show them the race track."

Well, that's it for that chapter. As usual, please R&R. Just no flames, please. Gamer4 out.


	11. Ike and Marth

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say here. Let's get right to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, okay!

Chapter 9

Ike and Marth

"So, where have they been?" Luigi asked.

"They've seen the weight room, but then the brawl started, and we didn't have time to show them anything else," Mario replied.

"Did you see Ganondorf there?"

"Yeah, you saw him too?"

"Yeah, I went there to use the dumbbells, but when Ganondorf saw me, he called me a scrawny, useless plumber, and told me to beat it. I wasn't scared, but I didn't want to fight, so I left him to it."

"Yeah, he was calling these two worthless too. Anyways, I was thinking of showing them the training room next."

"When do we show them the race track?"

"I don't know, but you know about them and the Thunderpath. We don't need to give them a heart attack just yet. In fact, it would be nice if they didn't get a heart attack at all."

"Where to next?" Firestar asked, jerking the two back to reality.

"We're going to the training room next," Mario answered.

"You train there?"

Mario remembered the mentor-apprentice system in the clans and wondered if they were thinking of that. "Yes. We make ourselves stronger in the weight room, but we improve our skill in the training room. We fight each other, but not like in brawls. It's just to improve skill. Kind of like sparring between mentors and apprentices, except we don't have that system."

"Do you think anyone will be in _there?" _Graystripe asked, apparently thinking about Ganondorf.

"Probably," Zelda said, pushing open the door, allowing them inside.

There were three smashers in there when they went in. Ike and Marth were on the floor, in the first phase of the Castle Siege stage. Meta Knight was off to the side, watching the two brawl. The two were swinging their swords at each other, trying to knock the other down.

"What stage is this?" Firestar asked.

"Castle Siege," Mario answered. "It's one of the stages that changes over time. Like now," he added as the entire scene changed; it turned gray, there was a rushing noise, and when they could see again, the stage was inside. It was dark, with arches and statues. The two continued to fight. Finally, Marth managed to get past Ike's sword and knock him off the platform they were standing on. Ike landed on the ground, and Marth jumped down, putting his sword on Ike's chest.

"Good game," Ike said, pushing the sword aside. The whole place went black, and when light entered again, they were in a purely white room. Meta Knight was leaning against the wall. Marth removed his sword.

"Nice one, Marth," Mario said, walking to them, with the other four behind. "You too, Ike."

"Thanks," Ike said, pushing himself up and brushing himself off. "Just don't get too smug, Marth, I beat you last time."

"Right," Marth said, smiling slightly.

"So, I'm going against you, am I?" Meta Knight asked, walking up to the swordsmen. Seeing the five arrivals, he said, "Ah, it's you two."

"Hello, Meta Knight," Firestar said.

"You came to learn from the master, didn't you?"

"No, we're just showing them around," Zelda said. "We wanted to show them this place."

"Okay," Meta Knight said. "Few weeks in here, they might be a match for me."

"We'll take you on any time, Meta Knight," Graystripe said defiantly.

"Good," Meta Knight said, "though I'd recommend leaving the noob stage before you fight me. Get some training in. I wouldn't want to beat you _too _easily."

"Come on, Meta Knight," Marth said. "Let's go. What stage?"

"How about we take this fight to Spear Pillar?" Meta Knight suggested. The room went black again, and when light returned, they were there, a stone mass with broken pillars. As the two began to spar, Ike turned to the two warriors.

"Are you two sword fighters too?" he asked.

"Um," Firestar said, looking confused, but Luigi jumped to their defence.

"Not sure yet, Ike. They just got here, you know?"

"Fair enough," Ike said. "But when you're choosing your weapons," he continued, looking at Firestar and Graystripe, "swords are the way to go."

"Not necessarily," Mario said. "Not all of us fight with swords."

"Whatever," Ike said, turning to watch the sparring continue.

"Come on," Mario said. "There's nothing left to see here." So the five left the room and continued back down the hall.

That's it for now. Sorry if some of the chapters are a bit short. Anyways, please R&R, no flames, though. Flames are bad. Gamer4 out.


	12. Bowser and Link

Gamer4 in. I have nothing to say, so let's get right to it.

Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say.

Chapter 10

Bowser and Link

As the five continued down the hall, Mario turned to the warriors. "Now, I know that we've already asked you," he said, "but we really need to know if youknow anything about the intruder Luigi saw."

"Intruder?" said a voice behind them. "What are you talking about?"

They turned to see Bowser behind them. "Who's intruding?" he asked again.

"We don't know," Mario said. "We were asking these two," he gestured to Firestar and Graystripe, "if they knew anything about him. Both Luigi and Zelda saw him last night."

"What do you want, Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"Well," Bowser said, "I need your help on something."

"What is it, Bowser?" Zelda asked.

"Link, well, he's been cursed."

"Again?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, he's acting like Crazy in my room, otherwise I wouldn't care."

"How did he get cursed?" Luigi asked.

"Cursed?" Graystripe asked.

"It means something bad is happening to him," Mario explained.

"I don't know how he got cursed, all I know is he's acting like the Crazy Hand after drinking mountain dew in my room," Bowser said. "I don't know anything about curses, so I need help with it."

"Who's Link?" Firestar asked.

"Another swordsman, like Marth, Meta Knight, and Ike," Zelda said. "He used to fight against Ganondorf, back when Ganondorf used his sword. Now he just taunts people with it. Weird, though. I here he was actually good with a sword."

"Whatever," Bowser said. "Are you going to help me, or not?"

"Yes," Mario said. "Take us to him."

As they went down the hall, Bowser turned back to them. "Now, what's this about an intruder?"

"Luigi and Zelda saw someone who wasn't a smasher in the mansion last night," Mario explained. "He's not here anymore, but we still need to know who he was."

"Well, I wouldn't know anything about that," Bowser said. "I was in my room last night. Didn't see anything. Though, if there was an intruder, I'd like to know who he was too."

"Wouldn't we all," Luigi said.

When they got to Bowser's room, they saw what he'd been talking about. Link was running around in it, hitting the walls and falling on the ground.

"Is this normal for you?" Firestar asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Luigi said.

"I'll get him," Zelda sighed. She went into the room, and started using some kind of spell.

"Link used to be the one who saved her," Mario commented.

"And you used to be the one who messed my stuff up," Bowser said.

"Does this happen to him often?" Firestar asked, pointing at Link.

"This exactly?" Mario asked. "No, but it's not unusual for him to get cursed, sadly."

On the other side of the room, Zelda finished casting her spell, and Link started to calm down. Looking around, he said, "What's going on?"

"You got cursed... again," Zelda said. "That makes five times this week."

"Well, it could be worse," Link said.

"Not when it's Tuesday, it can't," Zelda said. "How did it happen this time?"

"I can't remember," Link said.

"Great," Bowser said, coming over. "Now get out of my room! Unless you want me to call my minions to force you out!"

"You mean your werewolves?" Mario asked.

"Yes I do!" Bowser shouted, and began shoving them all out.

Once they were out, Link turned to Zelda. "By the way, did that spell work?"

"Kind of," she replied. "The spell itself worked, but it worked on these two instead of Midna." She pointed at Firestar and Graystripe as she said this.

"Who are they?" Link asked.

"You know that book Mario gave me?" Zelda asked. "The one about the cats in the forest?" Link nodded. "Well, they're from that series."

Link looked over at them. "Why are they human?" he asked.

"I honestly don't know," Zelda said.

"We're right here," Graystripe said, sounding a little angry.

"Oh, by the way, Link," Luigi asked, "do you know anything about someone getting into the mansion last night?"

"No," Link said. "I didn't see anybody."

"Hey," Luigi said. "Maybe if I read through the books, I could see if he looks like anyone from the series. I actually saw him, after all, and I might recognize someone."

"Good idea, Luigi," Mario said. "Why don't you look through the ones in our room?"

"I'll see if I can find anything," Luigi said, and turned and left them.

"So, what are you doing with them?" Link asked.

"Showing them the mansion," Zelda said.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Sure," Mario said.

"Where are you taking them next?"

"Not really sure."

"Well, if they're from a book about cats, I wonder what will happen when we show them the racetrack."

"Haven't we heard that before?" Mario asked Zelda, who shrugged.

That's it for this chapter. Please R&R, just no flames. Though, constructive criticism would be fine. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Gamer4 out.


	13. The Young and The Toon

Gamer4 in. And since I have nothing to say, it's time to get right to it.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, okay!

Chapter 11

The Young and the Toon

"So, you're a swordsman too, Link?" Firestar asked as the walked towards the bottom floor.

"Yes," Link responded. "And you two were warriors?"

"Yeah," Graystripe said.

"They probably will be again, Link," Zelda said. "I just need to find a counterspell."

"Right," Link said. "And you will. Hey, did you see Ganondorf get smeared by Bowser earlier?"

"Yeah," Zelda said. "It was awesome, especially when he was insulting all of us earlier. And Bowser thinks he's the werewolf king, so he's not exactly at his best."

"Yeah," Link said. "It was madness out there. Complete, utter madness."

"Madness?" asked a voice behind them.

"Oh, boy," Link said.

"What is it?" Graystripe asked.

"Get down!" Mario said. Not a moment too soon.

"THIS... IS... SPARTA!" the voice shouted, and a strange figure came out and attacked them. It looked like Link, except younger and, well, cartoony.

He lunged at them, pulling a sword from a sheath, and attacked his real, older self.

"What are you doing?" Link shouted.

"Well, we may be new here, but from up here, it looks like he's smearing you," Firestar said.

Mario got down and pulled Toon Link off of real Link, who lay on the ground, panting.

"A word to the wise," Mario said, putting Toon Link down, "never say that word around this guy. Mad, followed by the name of Lucas's friend."

"Mad Ness?" a new voice said. They turned and saw _another_ version of Link, this one just being younger. "What's wrong with saying Mad Ness?"

"Madness?" Toon Link asked, turning around.

"Shut him up!" Mario said.

"THIS... IS..." Toon Link started, but was cut off when Graystripe tackled him to the ground.

As the warrior and the cartoon character wrestled on the ground, Firestar turned to the others. "Is that thing always that hyper?" he asked.

"The only one more so is the Crazy Hand," Mario said.

"I'm surprised Young Link wasn't in on any of that," Link said, looking at them. "He usually loves tormenting me."

"Well," Young Link said, "I realized when I was thinking last night, that since I'm a younger version of you, I'm going to have to suffer anything you do, and that idea torments me even without me and Toon Link tormenting you. How many times have you been cursed now? Wasn't it eighty at last count?"

"Eighty-one," Mario said. "He got cursed again this morning."

"WHOA!"

They all turned to see Graystripe picking Toon Link up and throwing him onto the ground. Both seemed to be responsible for the noise. When Toon Link stood up, the little wrestling match seemed to be over.

"Again?" Toon Link asked, shaking in laughter. "Cursed _again?"_

"Easy for you to say," Young Link grumbled. _"You _aren't going to grow into him."

"A fact I should be proud of!" Toon Link said, still shaking with laughter. "_I'm _not going to be cursed eighty-one times!"

"What was up with you?" Firestar asked his friend, remembering that he'd also been responsible for the whoa.

"For a second, I felt like something was taking control," Graystripe said. "I took him out, but it felt like something was guiding the action."

"That was a smash attack," Mario said, looking over. "Congrats, Graystripe, you just used your first smash attack."

"He did?" Toon Link asked. "Here, take this, um, Graystripe?"

"That's right," Graystripe said, taking the box Toon Link gave him.

"Wait a second, Graystripe," Mario said, moving forward. Too late.

Graystripe opened the box. He looked inside and heard a ticking. Firestar looked in and they both shouted, "WHAT IN STAR-" They were cut off by a giant explosion, with Toon Link laughing like a maniac. When the smoke cleared, they were still there, but they were both black.

"What the heck was that?" Firestar asked Mario.

"Toon Link's been doing that for a while," Mario said. "He gives something to someone they open it, they shout, and are cut off when the thing explodes."

"It's hilarious!" Young Link said.

"Not for the person on the receiving end," said Luigi's voice.

They all spun around. Luigi was sitting there, holding a bag in his hand.

"What's going on, Luigi?" Mario asked. "I thought you were looking through the Warriors books."

"I was, but I have a bit of bad news."

"If it's more hate mail, I don't really want to hear it."

"Oh, don't I wish," Luigi said.

"Whoa, it must really be bad," Mario said.

"No," Luigi said, "I actually _wish _it was bad."

Dun, dun, dun. What could it be? Well, that's it for now. Thanks to everyone who's been supporting this story, you're all awesome. Please R&R, but flames are bad. Constructive criticism, however, is accepted and appreciated. Gamer4 out.


	14. Crazy, Pikachu, and Trouble

Gamer4 in. All I have to say this time is there might be some spoilers for Warriors in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros. or Warriors.

Chapter 12

Crazy, Pikachu, and Trouble

"Wow, it must be really bad," Mario said.

"Come on," Luigi said, "they won't want to hear this." He said it quietly, and was looking over at Firestar and Graystripe.

Mario followed Luigi downstairs into the kitchen. "Okay, what's going on?" he asked.

"Something's going on in their series," Luigi said. Mario didn't need to ask who he was talking about.

"What is it?"

"Look at this," Luigi said, pulling a book out of the bag. Mario took it and looked down at it. Warriors: Power of Three, The Sight.

"So what?" he asked.

"Look inside."

Mario opened it and looked at the first couple pages. He turned a page or two to the maps. When he looked at the maps, he couldn't see anything wrong. "Luigi, I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Look at the Allegiances page."

Mario did, and saw something wrong. Thunderclan: Medicine Cat: Brightheart. "What the-"

"Oh, it gets better. Look at Shadowclan."

Mario turned the page. Shadowclan. Leader: Darkstar. "Darkstar. That's not-"

"Darkstripe? Unfortunately, yes it is."

Mario turned back to Thunderclan. "Leader, Sandstar. What the heck? What's going on here?"

"Remember Back to the Future? When everything changed in the present because he messed with the past?"

Mario nodded. "You mean that you think something like that happened here?"

"Yes," Luigi said. "Everything in that series is changing because Firestar and Graystripe were pulled out. In Darkest Hour, after the part Zelda pulled them from, it says that they died from unknown causes. You remember, don't you? The reason Darkstripe was banished was because he said he'd rather leave than fight with a kittypet leading them. Firestar was pulled out before he could ask for Tigerclan's help, so Darkstripe wasn't banished. Whitestar became leader of Thunderclan, and Sandstorm was his deputy. He managed to convince Tigerclan to fight, but Darkstripe had no reason to reject it, because Whitestorm was clan-born. For some reason, Bloodclan didn't show, and they returned to their normal lives, but they were always on their guard. During the event in The New Prophecy, different cats were chosen to go. Squirrelpaw couldn't go, for example, because she wasn't born. They still went, but Whitestorm died when they got to the lake. Sandstorm became leader. Darkstripe became leader when Tigerclan broke up, and he went to Shadowclan. Brightheart felt rejected by Cloudtail, in the normal series, and I think you remember that."

"Yeah, she helped out a lot with medicine cat stuff."

"Well, in this version, she actually went to Cinderpelt, and became Medicine Cat when Cinderpelt died."

"Did anything else change?"

"Oh, yeah, but I can't name everything. The point is, the entire series is changing, and most of those changes are for the worse. The reason Brightheart stayed away from Cloudtail is because he started getting angry towards a lot of cats when his uncle supposedly died. I think he was actually banished later on."

"Tell me about this stuff later," Mario said, as he saw the others walking in. "I don't think they would want to know this stuff."

"What's going on?" Firestar asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mario said. Inside, he was thinking, _Your whole world is falling apart. _

"What was so terrible that Luigi wished it was bad?" Graystripe insisted.

"The only thing he wanted to say is that he didn't find out who the intruder was, but he wasn't that bad."

"Whatever," Firestar said.

"So, what now?" Zelda asked.

"Well, we're here, so we might as well get some lunch."

"What in Starclan is that?" Graystripe asked suddenly. They looked where he was pointing. Pikachu was sitting there, looking at them. "It looks like a mouse."

"No, that's Pikachu," Zelda said. "Well, he's like a mouse, but he shoots electricity, so don't try and eat him."

"Pika pika?" Pikachu asked.

"Well, Pikachu," Mario said, somehow understanding him, "you know that book I like to read, Warriors?" Pikachu nodded. "Well, Zelda accidentally brought them to life from that series."

"Pika pika pi?"

"No, we haven't shown them the racetrack yet."

"Pikachu?"

"I didn't mess up!" Zelda said. "The spell was designed to work on any picture or description around, and Crazy came in and opened the book!"

"How do you understand that thing?" Firestar asked.

"Truth be told, we don't really know," Link said. "You just start understanding after a while."

"Heyheyhey!" shouted a voice. Zelda, turning around, muttered, "Speak of the devil," just as Crazy burst through the door.

"What's up, guys?" Crazy said, soaring around the room.

"What is that thing?" Graystripe asked.

"That's the Crazy Hand, Master Hand's brother. He's, well, crazy."

"Whothese?" Crazy asked, soaring over Firestar and Graystripe.

"You remember in my room last night?" Zelda asked.

"No!" Crazy said, crawling around on the ceiling.

"Well, when you were in my room last night, you interrupted a spell to bring Midna back into this world, and it worked on these two instead!" Zelda shouted.

"Oh!" Crazy said. "Wheretheyfrom?"

"That book I read," Mario shouted, wondering how many times he would have to repeat this.

"With the wizards?"

"No, with the cats."

"With the bears?"

"No, the cats!"

"With the cats?"

"YES, WITH THE CATS!"

"Have you shown them the-" Crazy started to say.

"NO, WE HAVEN'T SHOWN THEM THE RACETRACK!" Mario shouted.

Well, that's it for this chapter. Please R&R, though, please, no flames. Constructive criticism is fine, but flames are bad. Gamer4 out.


	15. Fox, Wario, and Samus

Gamer4 in. And, since I have nothing to say, let's just jump right in.

Disclaimer: I am getting really sick of saying it, so I won't.

Chapter 13

Fox, Wario, and Samus

"Maybe we should just show them the racetrack," Zelda said as they walked back down the hall. "Then people will stop asking about it."

"What in Starclan is a racetrack?" Graystripe asked. "Why do people keep asking about it?"

"You'll see," Luigi said, trying to imitate Gollum's voice from Lord of the Rings, as Frodo went into the spider's lair. "Oh, yes. You will see."

"What the heck was that?" Link asked, turning to him.

"Oh, nothing," Luigi said. Link had never seen Lord of the Rings. He'd probably wonder where he was while all that was happening.

"Whatever," Link said. "Did you like Pikachu, you two?"

"There's something weird about it," Graystripe answered.

"Of course," Mario said, looking over. "A mouse that shoots electricity."

"Oh, hey Fox," Link said. They all looked up.

In front of them was what looked like a fox-human hybrid. The warriors stepped back instinctively. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

"Nothing," Zelda answered. Turning to the warriors, she said, "Firestar, Graystripe, this is Fox Mcloud. Fox, this is Firestar and Graystripe."

"I haven't seen you two around here before," Fox said, looking at them. "Where do you come from?"

"The forest," Mario said. "They had a bad experience with a fox while they were out there, so sorry if they're a little jumpy around you."

"Ah, foxes getting a bad rep again," Fox sighed. "Well, I guess not all foxes can be as charming as I am."

"Do you know any other humanoid foxes?" Link asked. "Around here, I mean?"

"Come to think of it, no," Fox said. "But there were more of us back home."

"Well, we're just going down here," Mario said, looking down the hall. "Since they're new here, we're showing them the place."

"Lots of new people here lately," Fox said. "Hey, they didn't have a friend who came with them, did they?"

"Why do you ask?" Zelda asked.

"Last night, I went down to get something from the kitchen, and as I did, I ran into this one guy in the hall. White skin, black everything else, and claws on his hands. He was jumpy around me too. You know him?"

"Sort of. Hey, did you catch the color of his eyes?" Mario asked.

"Blue."

"Like the sky?"

"No, not like that. More like chips of ice. Does any of this matter?"

"Oh, it matters," Firestar said darkly. "I think we do know him, Graystripe."

"You do?" Luigi asked, turning to him.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Ah, you don't like him?" Fox asked.

"That's a mild way of putting it."

"Well, let's continue on," Mario said. "Is there anything else, Fox?"

"Oh, yeah. Samus is on the warpath, so if you see her, don't mess with her."

"That's not a good idea at any time," Mario pointed out. "What's going on?"

"Wario stole her power suit. She's not that happy about it."

"Well, if we see him, we'll let him know, shall we?"

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

"Well, see you around, Fox."

"See you."

XXXX

"So, who are Wario and Samus?" Firestar asked as they continued on.

"Wario is our insane cousin," Luigi said.

"Like that giant twoleg paw?"

"No, a different kind of insane than that," Mario said. "Though I don't think anyone's denying that Crazy's insane."

"What about Samus?" Graystripe asked.

"She was a bounty hunter before she came here, and as a result, she's not exactly someone to mess with."

"What does it mean, Wario stole her power suit?"

"She has a special sort of suit that increases her power. Wario's probably wearing it."

"Yes, I am!" shouted a voice behind them. They turned to see Wario wearing Samus's suit, which wasn't fitting that well. In fact, it was a little frightening.

"Wario," Mario said, "you do know that Samus is coming for you, right?"

"She'll never catch me!"

"You want to bet?" said another voice from behind Wario. He turned around to see Samus in her zero suit, holding her gun-whip. She picked him up and slammed him into the ground, shooting him with the gun.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Wario shouted, taking off the suit and running.

Samus made to follow him, but Mario held him back, saying, "You got your suit, you'll probably get a chance to smash him in the next brawl."

"Yeah, whatever," Samus said, putting on her suit. "Hey, who are those two?" she asked, seeing the warriors. "I haven't seen them."

"Well, Samus, these are Firestar and Graystripe."

"From Warriors?"

"Yeah, it's a long-" Suddenly Mario paused, looking at her. "You've read Warriors, Samus?"

"Hey, my job required me to travel a lot. I have an autopilot, so I read while I was in my ship. Since I never know when I'll be home again, I was looking for the longest series I could find, and Warriors won that contest hands down."

"Ah," Mario said. "So you know them?"

"Yeah," Samus said. "I read all the books. What are they doing here?"

Zelda told her, and Samus spoke again. "Which book are they from?"

"The Darkest Hour," Mario said.

"Oh, the one with Scourge?"

"That's it!" Luigi suddenly shouted.

"What's it?" Samus asked, turning to him.

"When they came through, someone else came through with them," Luigi said. "I saw him when he ran past my room, and Fox saw him in the hall. I just realized, it's Scourge!"

"Oh, boy," Mario said.

"Is that bad?" Link asked.

"In a word, yes," Mario said. "Scourge killed someone in warriors, a cat who was considered the strongest in the clans, and had nine lives to lose. Scourge killed him in one hit."

"Where is he now?" Samus asked.

"Not here," Zelda said. "He probably didn't stick around."

"Well, we've got to tell Master Hand," Samus said.

"Can you do that?" Luigi asked. "We're giving them a tour of the mansion."

"I wasn't doing anything anyway," Samus said. "Oh, and by the way-"

"Please, for the love of all that's good and pure in this Starclan-forsaken universe, PLEASE, don't ask if we've shown them the racetrack," Mario begged.

"Never mind, then," Samus asked, and ran off.

"Come on," Mario said, "Let's show them the racetrack before I go insane."

Well, that's it for now. Please R&R, constructive criticism is fine, flames are very bad. Thanks to everyone supporting this story. Gamer4 out.


	16. Captain Falcon and Falco

Gamer4 in. Since I have nothing to say, let's just get to it.

Disclaimer: Please stop making me say it.

Chapter 14

Captain Falcon and Falco

When they went back down the hall, Link spoke again. "Just a thought here," he said, "but why exactly is Scourge being here so bad? I mean, being tough doesn't necessarily mean being bad. Just look at Samus and Snake."

"Yeah, well, the difference is that Samus and Snake aren't brutal tyrants who'll kill anyone, at anytime, for any reason, from not liking them to just because they feel like it," Mario explained. "If Scourge met up with Voldemort, they'd be best friends if they didn't kill each other first."

"Ah," Link said. "It all makes sense to me now."

"What did Samus mean, her job required a lot of travel?" Firestar asked, looking over.

"You know the stars?" Mario asked. The warriors nodded. "Well, in this world, the stars aren't our ancestors. They're just giant balls of fire."

"You don't have a Starclan?" Graystripe asked in surprise.

"Well, we do and we don't," Luigi said. "And what I mean by that is, we do, but it's not like the clans think of it. Your Starclan is a group of dead ancestors in a place where you go after death. They have no leader, but at the same time, they're all more or less the same entity. Am I correct?"

"That's a pretty good description, yes," Firestar asked, remembering his nine lives ceremony.

"Well, the way our version of Starclan is a bit different. We still go somewhere after death, but we're not part of the same entity. It's a little hard to explain. If we were evil in life, we go to a different place instead of this version of Starclan, a place of punishment. Later on in Warriors, a few of the characters will find a place like that on the edge of Starclan's hunting grounds."

"Who?" Firestar asked.

"No one should know too much about their own future," Luigi said, reminding himself irresistibly of Dr. Emmet Brown from Back to the Future. "Anyway, there's also the part where we go if we were good. That's the equivalent of Starclan in our world. This Starclan _does _have a leader. This leader also created our entire world. To see anything that he created, all you have to do is have your eyes open. He's the spirit of goodness."

"What's his name?" Firestar asked curiously.

"God," Luigi said simply. "He guides us through everything, and gives us strength to go on."

"Sounds like a good guy," Graystripe said.

"Oh, yeah," Mario said.

"Can I just make a small interruption?" Link asked, looking at them.

"Go ahead," Luigi answered.

"Well, not everyone here believes that," he said. "In my belief, and Zelda's, there were three goddesses, Din, Nayru, and Farore, (A/N: Sorry if I spelt one of those wrong.), and they each created some of the world."

"Well, Link, I was explaining the version that _I _believe," Luigi said. "And the Master and Crazy Hands, and everyone in the Star Fox crew, and Samus, and Mr. Game-and-Watch, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Link shouted.

"You don't have to do that, Luigi, he's entitled to believe anything he wants," Mario said. Then he added, "Even if he _is _wronger than Diet Mountain Dew."

Link was looking over angrily, and opened his mouth to say something, but Zelda interjected. "Oh, look, there's the racetrack entrance!"

XXXX

"Okay, I think I need to explain something before we go in there," Mario said as they stood outside the door. "You know those monsters from the Thunderpaths?" The warriors nodded. "Well, those monsters weren't alive. They were just hunks of metal, being controlled by twolegs. The reason they usually stay on the Thunderpath is because they're supposed to, because of the rules. But not everybody does, so that's why some stray off."

"So," Firestar asked, sounding a little like Graystripe when they first found out that they were from a book, "when Cinderpelt and Whitethroat, and all those others hit by monsters, were killed or injured severely, that was the twolegs?"

"Hey, it wasn't _my _idea," Mario said. "I rarely use those things, and never to drive somewhere. I just use them in races. Which brings me back to the racetrack. Since we control the monsters, we use them on special Thunderpaths called racetracks where we bring them around the track, until we get back to where we started. That's one lap. Usually, the first one to finish three laps wins. But sometimes there are more laps, or there's only one lap, but the track is longer and doesn't end where it started. So, let's go in. Or out, since the place is outside." He opened the door, and they left the mansion, stepping out onto the racetrack.

XXXX

Outside, there were only two smashers on the racetrack. Captain Falcon was racing against Falco. Captain Falcon was in his Blue Falcon, and Falco was in his Arwing. They'd arrived just in time for the end of the race, apparently, since the two were pulling over. Captain Falcon parked his Falcon, and Falco landed in his Arwing. Jumping out, they both came over.

"Hey, what's going on?" Falco said as he walked over. "I haven't seen you two around before. Are you new, or just passing through?"

"Passing through?" Firestar asked.

"Not everyone we show around stays forever," Mario explained. "Some just come in, stay for a bit, then leave."

"Like that Taebus guy," Falco says. "He comes in, stays for a bit, leaves, but always comes back again. You can never guess when he'll be back."

"Who's Taebus?" Graystripe asked.

"Well, like Falco said, he keeps coming back, then leaves, but always comes back again," Luigi said. "Not that that's a problem for anyone, most of us like the guy enough. Oh, sorry," he said, looking back at Falcon and Falco. "Firestar and Graystripe, this is Captain Falcon and Falco Lombardi. Falcon, Falco, this is Firestar and Graystripe."

"Nice to meet you," Falco said, looking them up and down. "Where are _you _from?"

"Well, do you two know that book I read, about the cats?" Mario said.

"Yeah," Falco said. "Never read it myself, but-" He stopped mid-sentence, looking back at them. "Oh, boy."

"Oh, yeah," Mario said.

"Wait, they're from a book about cats?" Captain Falcon asked. Luigi nodded. "Have you shown them the racetrack yet?"

Everyone, Falco included, turned to stare at him.

"What?" he asked. Falco tapped him and pointed back to the racetrack they'd just been on.

"I think they did, Falcon," he said. "Just an incredibly wild guess, but I think they did."

"Thankfully," Mario said. "Maybe people will stop asking about it now!" He shouted the last words.

"People have been asking about it?" Falco asked.

"You have no idea," Mario said, sounding angry.

"Okay, Mario, calm down," Zelda said, walking up to him.

"Oh, and by the way, Mario," Falco said, looking back, "I think your dragon is invading the kitchen again."

"You mean Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I let him in," Captain Falcon said.

"_You _did that?" Falco asked, looking over at him.

"Yeah, why?" Captain Falcon said, looking back.

"Master Hand said _specifically_ not for anyone to let Yoshi into the kitchen!" Falco shouted. "It's like setting a bull loose in a china shop!"

"Actually," Luigi said, looking over, "they proved on Mythbusters that that's not so bad."

"I don't care!" Falco shouted. "You get the idea!"

"Well, Master Hand was in the kitchen with him!" Captain Falcon said.

"Was it Master Hand or Crazy?" Falco asked.

"Okay, let's get out of here," Mario said. "Let's go get Yoshi."

"Will Kirby be with him?" Zelda asked.

"Probably," Mario said, leading them out through the door.

That's all for now. Finally, this is the first scene I imagined for this story. Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. Please R&R. Constructive criticism is fine, but flames are still bad. Gamer4 out.


	17. Kirby, Yoshi, and Mr GameandWatch

Gamer4 in. And again, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I hate saying it.

Chapter 15

Kirby, Yoshi, and Game-and-Watch

"So, exactly who are those two?" Firestar asked as they hurried down the hall to the kitchen. "Kirby and Yoshi, I mean."

"They're two other smashers," Link said. "They're also the two heaviest eaters."

"They eat a lot?"

"That's why Falco said it would be destructive to let them into the kitchen, and it's also why Master Hand said they can't go in there unless it's an emergency."

"Oh, and on the subject of Falco," Luigi said, looking over at them, "how did you like the racetrack?"

"We didn't mind it," Graystripe said, wondering why he would say that.

"Maybe you two could get behind the wheel of one of those things sometime, eh?" Luigi said, knowing the answer.

"When hedgehogs fly!" Firestar said instantly.

"Don't count out the possibility," Luigi said, smiling. "Tomorrow's brawl is Sonic vs. Wario!"

XXXX

When they got to the kitchen, they saw exactly what Falco had meant. The whole place was a complete disaster. There was stuff on every surface, including, but not limited to, flour, egg whites, egg yolks, egg shell, flour, milk, juice, soda, flour, some kind of dough, flowers, lilacs, berries, lilac-berry mix, and don't forget: flour! In the center of it all were three figures: a round ball thing that looked like Meta Knight without the armor or anything, and pink. He was with a dragon-dinosaur hybrid, and they were trying to get to some kind of food while being held back by some kind of 2-D figure. Adding to the chaos was Crazy flying around the room excitedly. The 2-D figure was shouting, in a weird kind of voice, "No! Get out of here! You're destroying the entire kitchen!"

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" the dragon thing said, translating roughly to, "No! We haven't finished eating yet!"

"What in Starclan?" Graystripe asked. "What are those things?"

"The dragon is Yoshi. He can only say 'Yoshi, yoshi,' kind of like a pokemon, but he's not. 'Yoshi, yoshi' is just his way of speaking. He actually is saying stuff, and once you get to know him, and if you listen, you can start to hear him," Luigi explained.

"That round one is Kirby," Link took over. "Not much to tell, since you've already met Meta Knight."

"The black one trying to hold them back is Mr. Game-and-Watch, he makes dinner for us, since we can all make breakfast and lunch without cooking," Mario said. "If Yoshi and Kirby don't stop, there won't be dinner tonight."

"That's it," Zelda said, walking over to Mr. Game-and-Watch, and speaking. "Game-and-Watch, do you have a second?"

"Please don't tell me I actually have to answer that!" Mr. GW said, sounding angry. (That's what I'm going to call him from now on, unless I have a reason not to.)

"Just tell them there won't be dinner unless they stop," she whispered. "It might help to mention dessert, too."

"I might as well!" GW said. "I'm desperate!"

As Zelda backed off, GW turned back to Yoshi and Kirby, saying, "You know, if I can't make it, there won't be any dinner _or _dessert!"

This caught their attention, all right. "Let's get out of here!" they both shouted, and, just to make sure that GW had space, Kirby swallowed Crazy and took him too.

"NO!" Crazy shouted as he was taken away, "I DIDN'T GET MY DESSERT FROM SNAKE YET!"

"That...was...random," Graystripe said.

"You better get used to it," Luigi commented. "Around here, today is commonly referred to as a _slow _day."

"_This _is a _slow _day?" Graystripe asked, giving them an amazed look.

"If you don't get used to it, you'll have a psychotic episode," Luigi said. "Like poor Roy."

XXXX

Far away, Roy was leaning against a wall, muttering gibberish.

XXXX

"Ah, well, the doctors say he might recover soon," Mario said.

"We can only hope, he was a good guy," Zelda said.

"Thanks for the help," GW said, looking over at them.

"Here," Zelda said, using a bit of magic to clean up the place. "That better?"

"Yeah," GW said. "Thanks. I'd better get started. I had a good dinner in mind. When I find the person who let those three in..."

"It was Captain Falcon," Zelda said. "He thought it would be okay because Crazy was with them."

"What was he thinking?" GW said.

"You know him. He's not exactly as brilliant as he used to be. Kind of like Bowser."

"Hey!" GW said, seeing Firestar and Graystripe. "I haven't seen you two before. I like to know who I'm cooking for, so who are you?"

"Well," Mario said, getting a little tired of explaining it, "you know that-"

"Oh, forget it!" Graystripe said. "We're from that book series he reads, with the cats!"

"Oh," GW said. "Have you shown them the-"

"Yes! Yes, we've shown them the racetrack!" Mario shouted, looking like he wanted to start weeping. "Come on! When will people stop asking?"

"Hey, Game-and-Watch, do you mind spreading the word on that?" Zelda asked. "I don't think Mario can take many more racetrack references."

"Oh, sure," GW said. "Well, dinner will be starting soon, so why don't you just go wait in the dining room?"

"Yeah, sure," Link said. They went into the dining room, where Crazy was now crawling around the wall. "Will you stop that, Crazy?" he called up. "You're going to break something, possibly something in your own body."

"KAYKAYKAYKAY!" Crazy shouted as he dropped onto the ground. "WHATGOINGON, GUYS!"

"Well, we finally showed Firestar and Graystripe the racetrack," Zelda said.

"OH, THOSE TWO FROM THE BEAR BOOK?"

"We've been through this, it's the _cat _book," Mario said wearily.

"THE WIZARD BOOK?"

"No the cat book."

"OKAY! I GOT IT!"

As they were speaking, Sonic came into the room. On seeing the six, he went over to them. "Hey, what's up, you guys?"

"We got some new smashers," Mario said. "Firestar and Graystripe. They're from that book I read, about the cats."

"Ah," Sonic said. "So, have you shown them the-"

Mario pulled out a gun. "Ask it and die."

"Okay," Sonic said quietly. "No need to get snippy."

"I'M NOT SNIPPY!"

Well, that's all for now. Yay, two chapters in one day! Thanks to everyone supporting this story. I actually included a throwback to a video on youtube in here. I wonder if anyone will catch it? Please R&R. Flames are bad, but constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	18. Dinner at the Smash Bros

Gamer4 in. And, once again, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Bros. or Warriors. I'm done saying this.

Chapter 16

Dinner at the Smash Bros.

"Okay, calm down, Mario," Zelda said, tapping him on the shoulder. "Where did you get that gun, anyway?"

"I stole this from one of the brawls a while ago, in case I needed it."

"Okay," Luigi said, backing away slowly.

"Well, see you guys," Sonic said, walking away as quickly as he could without running. (Which, for him, was still pretty fast.)

"Why don't you put that thing away?" Zelda asked, and Mario threw it onto the ground, where it suddenly disappeared. Firestar and Graystripe saw this, but decided it was better not to comment. Some explanations were making them more confused.

"So, what are we waiting for here?" Graystripe asked.

"Dinner. Pretty soon, it'll be time to eat."

As he spoke, King Dedede walked up. (Or waddled?) When he got to them, he seemed to immediately see Firestar and Graystripe. "Who are the arrivals?" he asked.

"These are Firestar and Graystripe," Mario said, speaking quickly like he wanted to get it over with. "They're from that book about cats I read."

"Hmm," Dedede responded. "Well, have you-"

"YES! YES, WE DID!"

"Well, that's good, but why are you shouting?" Dedede said, looking taken aback.

"WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PEOPLE AND THE RACETRACK!"

"But I was just-"

"I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE ASKING ABOUT IT!"

"Okay, but I was just-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE IT ALONE?" Mario shouted, before running off.

"Well, that was weird," Dedede said. "I was just going to ask him if he did that plumbing job he told me he'd do."

"It's been a weird day for him," Link said tiredly.

"Hey, did you see Ganondorf get creamed by Bowser earlier?"

"Yeah, it was awesome," Link said.

"Yeah, it was mad-"

"NO!" all five shouted.

"-ness. What's wrong with saying madness?"

"Madness?" said a voice behind them.

"Oh, boy," Dedede said, understanding.

"THIS... IS... SPARTA!" Toon Link shouted at he jumped Dedede, tackling him to the ground.

"Where did this loon come from?" Dedede shouted as he fought to get back up.

"Outset island, I believe," Link said.

"You know what I mean! Get off me, you stupid toon!"

After a little bit, Toon Link seemed to calm, and he climbed off of Dedede.

"Just a second," Dedede said, swaying slightly as he stood up. "I need to go tell Master Hand something. Keep this nutcase here until I get back, won't you?" With this, he left.

"Wow, this day is getting more and more random," Luigi commented. "Oh, hey Mario."

"Yeah, what's up?" Mario said as he walked back to them. "I was thinking about what Dedede said and I was wondering if he wanted something else."

"Yeah, he said you told him you'd do some plumbing," Link said, looking over. "Why?"

"Well, I just thought I might be wrong, and it turns out that I was right," Mario said, as more smashers came in. "Was he upset about that?"

"No, he was more upset when Toon Link attacked him," Zelda said. "I think he went to tell the Master Hand to warn the other smashers?"

"What about the Master Hand?" Firestar asked, looking confused.

"He makes speeches to us before and sometimes after we eat," Zelda said. "Like Dumbledore in Harry Potter."

"Are you actually comparing me to Dumbledore?" Master Hand asked, coming in with one of the groups of smashers. "That's nice. So, how do you find the Smash Bros., you two?" he asked, looking at the warriors.

"We don't mind them," Firestar answered.

"Did you meet anyone today?"

"A few people," Mario answered. "Samus, for one."

"Oh, yeah, Samus got the message about Scourge to me," he said. "I didn't know she read Warriors too."

"Neither did we, Master Hand," Luigi said.

"Not that it matters, of course."

"Whatever, it was thanks to me they know who it was in this place last night," Samus said as she walked up.

"Fair enough, but the question now is, what are we going to do about it?" Link asked.

"Well, if things start happening that sound like him, we'll start worrying about it then," Mario said. "That seems to be a good thing to do. In my experience, it's better to cross bridges when you get to them."

"And in my experience, Mario," Samus said, "you sometimes have to cross the same bridge several times, because it goes in more than one direction. That's just me, of course."

"No, same here," Link said.

"Well, fair enough," Mario said. "But you know what I meant."

"Well, it looks like Dedede over there wants to talk to me, so I'll see you later," Master Hand said.

"Oh, and by the way, Samus," Firestar asked as Master Hand floated away, "what was you're job before you came here?"

"Oh, I was a bounty hunter," she said. "I worked for the galactic federation, and I pretty much went where they told me and got stuff they needed me to get. It was a lot of trouble, but it needed to be done, and if I hadn't done it, we wouldn't have the smash balls, which always up the entertainment value of a brawl."

"You're the one who made those things?" Graystripe asked, looking over.

"No," Samus replied. "Master Hand made them, he made the technology, but some of the essential material came from a mission that the galactic federation sent me on. The stuff is called phazon, and the technology just makes the phazon work to one's advantage, rather than against them. Trust me, if it weren't for the Master Hand's technology, that phazon could wipe out the entire mansion. It almost wiped out the galactic federation."

"Why?" Firestar asked.

"Well, phazon isn't a little thing I like to call 'safe'. If you don't use it properly, it can take control of you, or kill you. I've seen entire species get destroyed by the stuff, planets wiped of the life that used to inhabit it. But if you can make the phazon work for you, then you can do almost anything with it, though that actually depends on what you can do without it. Mario's some weird kind of pyromancer, so if he uses phazon, along with the technology of the Master Hand, to keep it safe, it amplifies his, sorry about the pun, 'firepower'. I can shoot beams from a cannon on the arm of my suit, and when I use phazon right, the beam's power is multiplied ten thousand-fold. I wonder what you two will be able to do with it."

"Something to think about, all right," Mario said.

"Hey, guys, the Master Hand is getting up," Zelda said, looking toward the front of the table, where Master Hand was floating. Beside him was Crazy, who was being still for once, and Mr. GW, who seemed to be getting ready to serve them.

"Well, I don't have much to say before we eat tonight," he said. "One thing I do have to say, though, is that, as you know, Bowser won his brawl today against Ganondorf, and will be in the final brawl of this tournament, taking place on Thursday. Congratulations, Bowser." Applause. "Another thing to say is that tomorrow, Sonic and Wario, the other two who made it to this stage, will be brawling. The one that wins will go against Bowser in the final brawl, and that winner will win the tournament." Cheers. "The final thing I have to say is that, as some of you will have noticed, we have two new smashers dining with us tonight. They will be staying for an indefinite period of time. Zelda accidentally brought them to life from the book series Warriors, which is, of course, about cats, living in clans in the woods. Some of you probably have met them already. They will probably be staying with us until a way is found to get them back to their old lives. On a darker note, they aren't the only ones who left that series's pages. With them came a man who can be described like this: dressed entirely in black, with ice-blue eyes and white skin, known to commit mass-murder. Just something to think about. So, let's start dinner now. Game-and-Watch!"

As GW started giving dinner to them all, Ganondorf moseyed over to the six. "So, you two are from the books about cats?" he asked, looking at the two warriors.

"Yeah, so?" Graystripe asked, looking up at him.

"Man, that series is terrible!" Ganondorf said, laughing.

"It's bad enough you do this with me, Ganondorf," Mario said, looking over at him. "Now you're doing it to characters from the book."

"So?" Ganondorf said, still laughing. "That series is boring and stupid."

"You want to repeat that comment?" Graystripe asked, looking up angrily.

"Well, maybe if it wasn't **cats, **it wouldn't be so boring," Ganondorf said. "I mean, what do cats do?"

"Have you actually read it?" Firestar asked. Mario couldn't tell if he was offended or not.

"No, but I don't exactly have any incentive, do I?" he said. "It's unrealistic, for one thing."

"Then again, our own adventures aren't exactly what you'd call 'normal', are they?" Zelda asked, looking at him.

"For another thing," Mario said, "they actually based that series off how some cats actually live in the wild."

"But still, it's about cats!" Ganonforf insisted. "They don't have weapons, powers, or anything else that might make it more interesting!"

"And if you look over here," Luigi said, "you'll see a complete contradiction. Ganondorf, you do realize that you just asked for something that would make the series less realistic, right? Right after you complained it's not realistic enough now?"

"Well, whatever, no series about cats was ever anything besides boring and stupid, I don't see how even you losers could like it."

Anything else he was going to say was interrupted by Graystripe slamming Ganondorf into the ground and following up by bringing his foot down on him with enough force to kill someone else, but this was Ganondorf. Here, Ganondorf left, glaring back at them, muttering, "You'll see."

"Didn't he do that this morning?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," Firestar answered. "He did."

"Hey, are you going to eat?" Samus asked. They looked and realized that GW must have come by recently, because the table had food on it.

"Don't worry," Mario said to the two warriors, "the clans won't find out about you eating this if you do. We won't tell."

And that's it for now. I think this might be the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyways, I think I'm just going to say what the Youtube video I referenced to last chapter was: The Wonder Rake 5000. It's a funny video, and if you check it out, you'll probably recognize it right away, especially since I actually used a line from it. Anyways, please R&R, constructive criticism is fine, but flames are bad. Gamer4 out.


	19. End of the First Day

Gamer4 in. And, (like you didn't see this coming) I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I own Warriors and Smash Bros., that's why I decided to write a fic about them!

Chapter 17

End of the First Day

"So, since this is your first day, how did you like the Smash Bros.?" Luigi asked as the six left the dining room. "Okay, good, great, terrible, bad?"

"Okay," Graystripe said. "I think I'm speaking for Firestar too when I say we're not exactly thrilled by all this."

"Fair enough," Luigi said, nodding.

"I wouldn't think they'd be thrilled," said a voice behind them. They turned to see Master Hand floating there.

"What is it, Master Hand?" Mario asked.

"Well, we just need to sort out where Firestar and Graystripe are going to sleep tonight."

"They can share our room," Luigi said, looking at the giant hand.

"Okay, I guess that can work out," Master Hand said. "Firestar, Graystripe, are you two comfortable with that?"

"As comfortable as anywhere else," Firestar answered.

"Then that's all good."

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I just received evidence that Scourge took something when he ran. Zelda, you might want to look through your room to check on that."

"Thank you, Master Hand," Zelda said. "I'll do that."

"Good night, then. I'm going back to my room, and I'll have to make sure Crazy stays with me tonight."

"Good idea," Link said. "That hand can cause complete havoc when he catches you off guard."

"Like bringing two warriors to life, for instance?" Master Hand asked, looking at Zelda.

"Yeah, little things like that," she answered.

"Well, you should get to your rooms," Master Hand continued. "If you see Crazy, tell him I was looking for him, would you? He's crazy, but he'll probably come to our room."

"We'll keep it in mind," Mario said. "See you, Link, Zelda."

With that they all went back to their rooms.

XXXX

"Are we going to have to stay in your room?" Firestar asked, as they approached it.

"Master Hand usually puts two smashers in each room," Luigi said. "You two will probably be in the same room."

"That sounds good," Firestar said. "What do you think, Graystripe?"

"Yeah. One thing I have to ask: will _we _be in any brawls?"

"That all depends," Luigi said. "Not everyone who stays here has to be in brawls. Some people just come and go. I think Taebus, if you remember him, brawls sometimes when he comes here, but I can't see Master Hand making you brawl if you didn't want to."

By this time, they had come to Mario and Luigi's room. "Here we are," Mario said, opening the door. "Until Master Hand gets you two your room, what's ours is yours, unless there's some reason for it not to be."

The four all came in. Firestar and Graystripe looked around. "Do you mind if we sleep on the ground?"

"Why?" Luigi asked.

"It just feels more like home," Graystripe answered.

"That's fine," Mario said, throwing himself on his bed. "I know I'd want to feel close to home if I was in you two's situation. But I think you should at least take some blankets. It's how we keep warm at night." He tossed them both a couple of blankets.

"Hey, who's this guy?" Firestar asked, looking at a picture on the wall.

"Who?" Luigi asked. Seeing the picture, he said, "Oh, him. That's just Jesus Christ, one of the greatest people in history."

"What did he do that made him good?"

"Well, if he was in the clans, he could have walked up to Cinderpelt after her accident, told her to get up and start hunting, and she would do it. She would be able to just as easily as before. He did it in history. He did other things, too. He healed sick people, he told blind people to see, and they could. He told deaf people to hear, and they could. He was, in every way, awesome. It makes me wonder why he died the way he did."

"How did he die?"

"You don't want to know," Luigi said. "Trust me."

"So he's dead now?"

"No," Mario said. "He was God's son. A few days after he was killed, his grave was found empty. He was just visiting us for a while, then he went back to Heaven. That's our name for Starclan," he added, answering the unasked question.

"You want to turn on a movie, Mario?" Luigi asked.

"No, maybe tomorrow," Mario replied.

"Okay," Luigi said, laying down. Firestar and Graystripe both chose spots on the ground and lay down too.

"Hey, Mario, want to play _Guess that Line_?" Luigi asked.

"What's that?" Graystripe asked.

"That's where one of us says a line from a movie, and the other guesses where it came from," Mario said. "Sure, Luigi. But just for a bit, okay?"

"Right. How about this: 'Death therapy. It's a guaranteed cure.'"

"Leo Marvin, _What About Bob?_," Mario said. "We just watched that movie, what, three nights ago?"

"What's What About Bob?" Graystripe asked.

"That could take a while to explain," Mario said. "Try and guess this, Luigi: 'I think I am Poseidon's son.'"

"Percy Jackson, _The Lightning Theif_," Luigi answered. "That's the movie that I was watching last night, when I saw Scourge."

"Where was I?"

"You fell asleep as soon as you lay down."

"Oh," Mario said. "I guess I was really tired."

"I'd say so," Graystripe said on the ground. "I don't think anyone back at Thunderclan _or _Riverclan fell asleep as soon as they lay down, and I doubt they did in Windclan or Shadowclan either."

"You have a point?" Mario asked, looking down at him.

"No, not really," Graystripe said. "Are you two done with your game?"

"Yeah," Mario answered. "You done, Luigi?"

"Whatever," Luigi said, taking off his hat. "Good night."

"Good night, then," Mario said, taking off his hat too. With this, he turned off the light.

Well, that's it for now. Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. Please R&R, but flames are bad. Constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	20. During the Night

Gamer4 in. And, as usual, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: No! No, I don't own Warriors or Smash Bros.! But I _do _own Taebus! Take that, society! (Inside joke.)

Chapter 18

During the Night

Down on the streets, things were happening that would change everything. Right now, a man was walking down an alley in the dark. As he walked down, he was cornered by a thug. The thug pushed him against the wall, picked him up, and held him there. "You got money?" he asked.

"If I did, what makes you think I would give it to you?" the man asked. His voice was cold.

In response, the thug pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man's chest.

It was over in less than thirty seconds. The man revealed the claws he'd been keeping hidden under his coat and sliced at the thug's arm. He picked up the gun and shot him. He then removed his coat altogether, revealing himself to the thug. Skin whiter than paper, eyes like chips of ice, with black hair and clothes. "Feel grateful," he said as he aimed the gun again. "You're helping a great cause." With this, he fired again.

XXXX

Back at the Smash Mansion, Firestar was dreaming. He was walking through a forest, still a twoleg, stalking prey. He followed it, but just as he was about to catch it, someone spoke. "Hello, Firestar."

The prey was scared away, and he turned angrily to face whoever it was who did it. He turned to see a beautiful woman sitting on a stump in the hollow, looking at him. "Who are you," he asked.

"I didn't think you would recognize me," she said. "You aren't used to seeing me like this. But, under the circumstances, I thought it best to appear like this."

Suddenly, Firestar knew. "Spottedleaf?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Firestar," she said. "I come with a message from Starclan."

"But, they told us it was all fake. A story told to entertain others."

"Back in the clans, don't pretend you didn't hear the elders' stories about Lionclan, Tigerclan, and Leopardclan. They were stories told to entertain as well, Firestar. Does that make them any less real?"

"So you're saying that we are real?"

"I don't know, Firestar. What I'm saying is that it's a possibility. In this Universe, things are possible that some couldn't even begin to imagine. There are few who know exactly what can happen in this world. Some who do still don't want anything to do with some of it, because it's dangerous. Like the Master Hand. He knows exactly what can happen in this world, because he's seen it, and done it. In the space of one day, you've seen a mouse that has powers similar to lightning, twolegs that could manipulate fire, or even make cats into twolegs, even by accident. Is it really so impossible that in some way, the clans are every bit as real as you thought a quarter-moon ago? I don't know if we're real, but the possibility is very much so."

"But that doesn't change the fact that I'm not there anymore," Firestar said, looking back at her. "Even worse, Scourge is here too, Spottedleaf. You saw what he did to Tigerstar, I'm sure you did, and now he's here too, threatening them."

"Things could be worse than you know."

As they spoke, a twoleg came from the trees that looked older than any elder in any of the clans. He stepped into the hollow where Firestar and Spottedleaf had been talking. "Hello, Firestar," he said, extending his hand. "My name is Taebus."

"You're that guy they were talking about back at the Smash Bros.," Firestar said, looking at him.

"Yes. I go there, every now and again, though I can never stay. There are many things in the world that require my attention."

As he sat down on another stump, Firestar spoke again. "How could things get worse than Scourge being in this world?"

"I don't know if the Smash Bros. have told you about this yet," Taebus said, "but they were, a while ago, involved in a great battle, with an evil force. This force was known by one name: Tabuu. His evil spread from one world to the next, consuming it, until it was his. When he came to this world, the Smash Bros. fought against him. In the end, Tabuu was seemingly destroyed. I admit that even I thought he was gone for good. Every world Tabuu had taken before went back to the way they had been before Tabuu's evil consumed them. But, apparently, I was wrong. Last night, I realized that Tabuu wasn't as gone as we all had hoped. He was speaking with your -er- "friend" Scourge. If those two were to work together, there could be no measure to what they could do."

"It might not turn out as bad as you're afraid of," Firestar said. "Last time Scourge 'partnered' with someone, it didn't turn out so well for the other guy."

"I am aware of the Tigerstar-Scourge conflict that you witnessed shortly before coming here," Taebus said. "But Tabuu is altogether a different entity from Tigerstar. If he plans on betraying Scourge, which he probably does, he won't attack him head-on, as Tigerstar did. First, he'll wait until he's sure he's gained enough power to attack Scourge if things go wrong. He'll probably try to kill him in a subtle way, so that Scourge doesn't have a chance to strike back."

"Is that what Tabuu's like?"

"Tabuu is not one to share power. He intends to use Scourge only as a stepping stone, I'm sure of that. But until he doesn't need Scourge anymore, Scourge himself remains a problem. Tabuu, after being defeated, was left in a state where he couldn't do anything to help himself. In Scourge, he sees an opportunity to come back to his former strength."

"What can I do about this?" Firestar asked.

"For now, just stay as normal as it's possible to be in the Smash Bros., though it wouldn't hurt to tell your friends, and maybe the Master Hand about all this," Spottedleaf answered. "And don't worry, Firestar, you will return to the clans eventually. This much I do know."

"One thing I have to ask," Firestar said, looking at them. "Are you dead, Taebus? I mean, you're visiting me in a dream."

"No. I will come to the Smash Bros. very soon," he answered. "I am simply like Midnight, though you wouldn't have met her yet. One thing I have to say, though, I am touched that you care about this world you were tossed into. Now, get some real sleep, and maybe some real dreams. Just one more thing."

"Yeah?" Firestar asked, turning around.

"Be careful using the phrase, 'When hedgehogs fly' around the Smash Bros."

That's all for now. Thank you to everyone supporting this story. Please R&R, flames are bad, constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	21. Bad and Worse

Gamer4 in. And, yet again, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I have yet to own Warriors or Smash Bros. I only own Taebus, and since he's not in this chapter...

Chapter 19

Bad and Worse

The next morning, when Mario woke up, it was to find that Luigi and Graystripe were already awake. "What's going on?" he asked as he stood up.

"We were just waiting for you and Firestar to wake up," Luigi answered. "Then we were going to go to breakfast."

As they spoke, Firestar himself stood up slowly. "What's happening?" he asked, apparently still half-asleep.

"Nothing yet," Graystripe answered. "Though from what we've seen around here, that's probably going to change as soon as we leave this room."

"You're probably right," Luigi said. "But honestly, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Last time you said that," Mario said, looking at him, "Bowser invaded the Star Festival, kidnaped Peach, and took her into the center of the Universe. And the time before that, Bowser kidnaped her when we went on a walk around Dinosaur Island. And the time before _that-"_

"Okay, okay, I get the point!" Luigi shouted. "Never say stuff like that."

"That's a general rule around here," Mario said to Firestar and Graystripe. "Never, never, _never _say stuff like 'What's the worst that could happen?' It will jinx you, and something terrible _will _happen. Let's just hope that whatever Luigi just jinxed us with, it's not _too _bad." With this, he stepped out the door of the room.

As soon as he did, Zelda ran up to him. "Mario, do you remember what Master Hand said about checking my room to see if Scourge took anything?"

"Yeah," Mario said. "Why?"

"He did take something," she said. "That spell I was trying to bring Midna here with, the one that brought Firestar and Graystripe here. It's missing."

"It was definitely Scourge?" Mario asked. "You're sure?"

"Who else would it be?" Zelda asked.

"Did you tell the Master Hand?"

"Not yet, I was just stopping by to tell you. I'm going to tell him now."

"Then go. See you later."

As she left, Mario stepped back inside. "Did you hear that, Luigi?"

"No, what?"

"Scourge took the spell that Zelda accidentally brought Firestar and Graystripe to life with," Mario said. "_That's _the kind of stuff I was talking about!"

"Well, it can't get much worse than that," Luigi said.

"Last time you said _that, _Bowser got a thousand times bigger than he normally is after we dropped him into a pit of lava, and came after us shooting fireballs the size of minivans! You _never _say stuff like that!"

"I wonder what he set up now?" Firestar commented.

"I guess we'll see!" Mario said, still shouting.

"You don't want to hold yourself back like that, Mario," Graystripe said dryly. "There might be a couple of Windclan warriors who didn't hear you loud and clear."

"I thought Riverclan was further," Luigi said.

"No, Riverclan is between us and Windclan."

"I thought it was the other way around?"

"No, that's only at the lake," Mario said, looking at him.

"What lake?" Firestar asked.

"Never mind," Mario answered. "Never mind. Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

Firestar and Graystripe looked at him weird, but went down anyways.

XXXX

Back in the kitchen, they found Sonic eating at the table. None of the other smashers were there, except for Master Hand reading a newspaper at the head of a table. There wasn't a weirder sight than a giant, gloved hand not attached to an arm, reading the newspaper. The four sat down next to Sonic.

"Hey, guys," Sonic said, looking at them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Mario said. "Sorry about pulling that gun on you last night."

"It's all good. Hey, did you hear, Taebus is coming back soon."

"That reminds me of something," Firestar said. "I had a dream with Taebus in it last night."

"Actual dream or Starclan dream?" Mario asked.

"It wasn't a normal dream," Firestar said. "Taebus told me something about Scourge..."

They all listened as he told them what Taebus had told him. He left Spottedleaf out. He felt that her information was more for him and Graystripe. As he finished, he said, "And there was one more thing, I can't remember exactly what, but it was something about hedgehogs."

"Probably something to do with me," Sonic said. "So that guy Master Hand was talking about is teaming up with Tabuu?"

"That's what is sounds like," Graystripe said.

"Well, Master Hand needs to know about that," he said, and left to tell him.

"Why did you pull a gun on him again?" Luigi asked.

"One word," Mario said. "Racetrack."

"Ah, now I remember," Luigi said. "Speaking of which, I have to ask, I wonder if Firestar and Graystripe will be getting behind the wheel of any cars soon?"

"You asked that already," Firestar said. "And I think I speak for me and Graystripe- " he looked at Graystripe, who nodded, "when I say, the answer's the same. We'll race in one of those things when hedgehogs fly."

"I'll take you up on that," Luigi said.

"Whatever that means," Firestar said, looking at him weirdly again.

"Whatever what means?" a voice said. They turned to see Master Hand floating behind them.

"Nothing," Luigi answered.

"Well, whatever," Master Hand said. "I probably don't want to know. Anyways, I have a bit of bad news."

"How bad could it be?" Luigi asked.

"Stop saying that," Mario said, looking over at him. "You just set it up."

"This is what he 'set up,'" Master Hand said. "I was reading the paper, and I found out that a man was found dead down an alley. He'd been shot in the leg and the heart."

"What does that have to do with us?" Mario asked.

"He also had five long cuts on his arm, left by claws. There was also a picture of a black cat with the words 'Black cats are bad luck' written across it. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Scourge?" Mario asked.

"You got it," Master Hand said. "I'm not sure, but the evidence points that way. The picture, the words, and, of course, the marks."

"Why would Scourge do it though?" Luigi asked. "What did he gain from it?"

"The same thing he gained from killing Tigerstar," Firestar said. "Respect, and the fear of anyone who finds out about it."

"Well, then why not say right out that it was him?" Luigi asked. "Why leave a picture of a cat with an old superstition written on it?"

"Not something I want to think about right now," Master Hand said. Looking up, he added, "Not that I have to, right now. It's time for Sonic's brawl with Wario."

That's all for now. Thanks to everyone who's supporting this story. Please R&R. Just please don't flame. Flames are bad. Constructive criticism, however, is fine.


	22. Sonic vs Wario

Gamer4 in. And, natch, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I only own Taebus! And he's not even in this chapter!

Chapter 20

Sonic vs. Wario

"So, it sounds like Scourge is up to something," Firestar said as they left the dining room to go to the arena.

"It seems so," Luigi said, "though I still don't see what he got out of it. It wasn't fear or respect either, if it was the note would have said right out that it was him."

"It is weird," Mario said. "But, like Master Hand said, there's no point worrying about it now."

"Is Sonic a good fighter?" Graystripe asked as they left. "Like, do you think he has a chance?"

"Well, we're all good fighters here, in our own way," Mario said, "so yes, he does have a chance, and Wario does too."

"Where are _they _from?" Firestar asked.

"I'm not entirely sure where Sonic is from, but Wario, as much as I'd rather not say it, is my cousin," Mario answered. "But his symbol will be different, because he's not from the mushroom kingdom. He's from Diamond City, a different place altogether. His symbol is a giant W."

"He's self-centered?"

"In a word, yes. If he ever does anything, it's usually because it benefits him."

"Has he ever done something that didn't benefit him?"

"I'll try and think of a time. Come on, let's hurry up."

XXXX

The arena was just as noisy as the day before, when Bowser fought Ganondorf. It looked the same. A raised platform above the ground made of concrete and metal. As they watched, Master Hand once again floated to his commentator's spot. "Welcome to the next brawl of this tournament! Sonic will be competing against Wario for a spot in the final brawl, which will take place tomorrow! The only items will be the Smash Ball, Pokeballs, and Assist Trophies, and the stage will be Luigi's Mansion! Each smasher will have two lives!"

"You have your own mansion, Luigi?" Firestar asked as the scoreboard lit up.

"Not really. I used to, but it was a trick by an evil ghost named King Boo. After I beat him, the mansion disappeared. But when I told Master Hand about it, he based a stage on it."

They looked at the scoreboard. Wario's symbol was, as Mario had said, a big W. Sonic's symbol was an outline of his head. "What are Pokeballs and Assist Trophies?" Firestar asked.

"You remember Pikachu?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah," Firestar asked. "Why?"

"He's what we call a Pokemon, a kind of animal that have powers. These Pokeballs have random Pokemon in them that help us fight."

"And the Assist Trophies?"

"Almost the same thing, except they're not Pokemon. None of the things are real, though. But Master Hand found a way to make them as real as they can get without actually being so."

"He finds ways to do a lot of stuff, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he's good with stuff like that."

"It's super special awesome!" shouted a voice behind them. They turned to see Toon Link and Lucario sitting behind them.

_Can you keep him away from me, please? _Lucario asked.

"What was that?" Graystripe asked.

"This is Lucario," Mario said. "He's another Pokemon. He can't talk, so he communicates through thoughts. He can also read your mind, so he knows what you're thinking."

_Are you the two that Master Hand was talking about last night?_

"Yeah," Firestar said, looking uncertain. "The two from the books about the cats?"

_That's what I was talking about. Do you know this mass-murder guy?_

"Unfortunately, yes," Graystripe answered. "He's very dangerous."

"Didn't he kill someone nine times with one hit?" said a new voice. They turned to see Samus coming in.

"Yes he did," Firestar asked. "Did you see in the papers?"

"About the man being killed? Yes. You think it's time to cross that bridge yet, Mario?"

"After the brawl. Who do you think will win?"

_Sonic is my bet, _Lucario said.

"I hope it's Sonic," Samus said. "I really don't want it to be Wario."

"Well, to be fair, Wario does have a chance, though I am on Sonic's side," Mario said.

"Quiet, the brawl is starting!" Luigi said. As they watched, the platform went black, and when it lit up again, they were looking at a mansion in the night, set on a floating bit of dirt. Wario rode in on his bike and jumped off as it collapsed, while Sonic appeared, curled up in a ball, landed on the ground, and uncurled.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Master Hand shouted, and it began.

Wario jumped onto a random motorcycle and attempted to run Sonic over, running into a couple of columns along the way. Sonic jumped over him and landed on the other side. He then retaliated by curling up again, jumping into the air, and coming down on Wario. As this was going on, a pokeball appeared on the roof. Wario jumped up, grabbed it, and dropped it on Sonic's head. It bounced off, landed on the ground, and released a fish that flopped around for a bit before disappearing. (I honestly don't know many of the pokemon's names outside of the ones you can play as in brawl, so for the ones I don't know, I'll just describe them. I'll use the actual name if I know it.) Wario jumped down, landed next to Sonic, and shot upwards like a corkscrew, throwing Sonic into the air. Sonic punished Wario for this by jumping on a mini-trampoline that appeared out of nowhere, which then fell on top of Wario. An assist trophy appeared as Sonic landed, and he didn't hesitate to pick it up. Out of it came that guy that shoots the big hands. (I don't know many of the assist trophies either.) He jumped down and pushed Wario towards the edge. Wario frantically tried to get back, but by the time the trophy stopped shoving, he was too far away, and he fell down. Up on the scoreboard, one of his faces vanished. Sonic jumped down and began punching the columns as Wario came down on a platform. Wario jumped down and responded by drawing back a punch and knocking Sonic into the column he'd just been pummeling. It collapsed -along with part of the mansion- on Sonic's head. Sonic broke his way out just in time for a smash ball to appear. Wario jumped and began hitting it with all his strength. It broke and Wario began to glow. He pulled out a piece of garlic and ate it instantly. As he turned into Wario-man, Sonic ducked down to the bottom floor. Wario jumped down and punched Sonic off the arena, but he managed to get back up with another trampoline. Just in time to be punched down again by Wario. Sonic tumbled down, down, down. As he came back on a platform, the final smash wore off and Wario turned back into himself. Sonic brought his shoe down on Wario's face, sending him into another column, which snapped, bringing another section of the house down on him. "Doesn't karma suck, Wario?" he asked as Wario broke free. Wario didn't answer. He was looking over Sonic's shoulder at the smash ball that had just appeared. He jumped out and brought down his fist on it. It broke and Wario started to glow again. However, just before transforming, he landed on the section of top floor that was still there, and Sonic wasted no time in breaking the column below Wario, causing the remains of the bottom floor to break, bring Wario -and the top floor- down to the ground. Having been in an imploding house, and not being Criss Angel, Wario lost the smash ball as he was crushed on both sides, which Sonic jumped towards. Sonic brought his fists down on it. When it didn't break, he used a trampoline to get a boost so he could bring his foot down on it instead. It shattered and Sonic began glowing. "Here, I'll show you!" he shouted. The chaos emeralds (Is that right?) Appeared around him and he turned gold and began to rush around the stage, including in the air.

"Graystripe?" Firestar said, looking on with his jaw dropped almost to the floor as Sonic went under the platform and came back up again.

"What, Firestar?" Graystripe asked. His jaw was dropped just as low.

"Hedgehogs are flying."

"I see it, Firestar."

"The cats back home will never believe this," Firestar said, his eyes wide.

"They'll probably think we're insane," Graystripe said.

Down on the arena, Wario was finally released from the wreckage of the mansion when the mansion suddenly repaired itself. He looked around in relief just in time to see Sonic shooting towards him like a bullet. He was hit in the face and went flying. Already severely injured by the collapsing mansion, he shot off the stage faster than Sonic was currently flying. His second face vanished from the scoreboard, Master Hand shouted, "GAME!" and everything went black. When it lit up again, Sonic and Wario were standing on the plain. The scoreboard lit up again: Sonic: 1st , Wario: 2nd. "And the winner is... Sonic!" Master Hand shouted. There was, as usual, a moan from the supporters of the loser. Sonic was taunting Wario. He was breakdancing, saying, "Come on, step it up!"

"Since Sonic won," Master Hand said, "he will go against Bowser in the tournament final tomorrow!"

Seeing Lucario and Toon Link leaving, Firestar and Graystripe got up too, but were held back by Luigi. "Hold up a sec," he said. "Master Hand might have something else to say."

"In other news," Master Hand said, "to anyone who's interested, Bowser will be holding a racing tournament a little later today. Just show up if you wish to participate. Finally, Taebus will be coming to the mansion tomorrow night to see the awarding of the trophy to whoever wins it, and will be staying for an indefinite period of time." There was some cheering from the racers, and a lot more cheering at the announcement about Taebus. It seemed he was popular at the Smash Bros.

"Hey, Firestar, Graystripe," Luigi said.

"Yes, Luigi?" Graystripe asked, looking at him.

"I don't mean to put a damper on things, but hedgehogs just flew. You know what that means?"

"What?" Graystripe asked.

"It means we're going to Bowser's tournament," Luigi said. "Come on, let's go."

That's all for now. A couple things I have to say before I finish this. First, thanks, as usual, to everyone who's supporting this story. Thanks, also, to the ones who put ideas in their reviews, or things like that. (Hawkwing360 more or less gave me the idea for the "hedgehogs just flew" thing.) You're all awesome. Second, I have a little challenge for you. Just a random thing, but can anyone guess how old I am? I wonder if anyone will get it right... Anyways, please R&R, unless you're going to flame. Constructive criticism is fine, but flaming is bad. Gamer4 out.


	23. Back to the Racetrack

Gamer4 in. Okay, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Super Smash Bros. or Warriors.

Chapter 21

Back to the Racetrack

"So," Graystripe said as they left the arena, "What kind of racetracks do you have?"

"A lot," Luigi said simply.

"What kind is Bowser likely to pick?"

"His own, for starters," Mario said. "But as the last race, probably. He'll probably choose some other hard ones, like Rainbow Road. It's harder than it sounds," he added in response to the warrior's skeptical looks.

"Okay," Firestar said. "How many others will be competing?"

"Well, we will, right bro?" Luigi said, looking at Mario.

"Probably. I'm also thinking R.O.B., Yoshi, and DK will be involved to. And Bowser, of course."

"We didn't think Bowser wouldn't be in it, considering he's holding it," Graystripe said.

"How many smashers are there?" Firestar asked.

"Well, you saw how many when we had dinner last night," Luigi said. "Though you haven't met all of them. In fact, you haven't seen that many, compared to how many there actually are."

"That many?"

"Oh, yeah," Mario said. "There are a few of us. And then, of course, there are those who stay here for a little bit, but can still count as smashers. Again, like Taebus."

"Hey, have they met Mewtwo yet?" Luigi asked.

"Who in Starclan is Mewtwo?" Firestar asked.

"He's another Pokemon smasher. Why?" Mario said.

"Because he's right ahead," Luigi said. Mario, looking ahead, saw Mewtwo floating there, waiting for them.

"Hey, what's up, Mewtwo?" Mario asked as they approached.

_Not much, _Mewtwo said. Firestar and Graystripe looked around.

"He's like Lucario," Luigi answered the unasked question.

_But I did have to tell you something, _Mewtwo spoke again. _I noticed something that I think you might be able to tell me about._

"What is it?" Mario asked.

_Last night,_ _when everyone else was asleep, I felt something. A surge of power somewhere. I know from the newspaper that someone was killed last night, and the power happened about the same time._

"Are you saying their connected?" Luigi asked.

_I think they are, _Mewtwo said.

"Well, why did you think we could tell you about it?"

_Because I also know that it might be connected with your murderer. It was a small surge of power, but I still never felt anything like it._

"Well, I don't think Scourge was ever capable of something like that," Firestar said.

"He wasn't," Graystripe confirmed. "He was capable of committing the crime, though. Maybe the power thing happens whenever someone dies."

_No. There have been more deaths than this one around the Smash Mansion before, and this is the only one that I felt a power surge with. I don't know why it would happen, though._

"Maybe we should ask Zelda," Luigi said. "Can you tell us if it happens again, Mewtwo?"

_I will, _Mewtwo nodded. _If you think of something it could mean, let _me _know, would you?_

"Yeah," Luigi answered. "It might be a good idea to let Taebus know too."

_I'll make sure he does when he arrives, _Mewtwo said, turning the other way.

"Come on," Mario said. "Let's get to the racetrack."

XXXX

At the racetrack, they met up with Zelda.

"What were you doing here?" Mario asked.

"I figured you four would be here for Bowser's tournament," she answered. "I remembered that Firestar said they would drive when hedgehogs fly."

"By the way," Luigi said, turning to Firestar and Graystripe, "what did you think of that?"

"The only thing that would be more surprising is Dustpelt telling me I was his greatest friend," Firestar said. "Does _that _happen later?"

"No, that's one thing that stays the same," Mario answered.

They turned as Bowser stomped up to them. "So, you're competing in my tournament, are you?"

"We figured we would," Mario said. "We wanted to go up against the werewolf king, you know."

"I'm not just the werewolf king," Bowser said. "Now I'm the leader of all non-human armies!"

"Good luck with that," Mario said, deciding not to argue. It just made his head hurt.

"So, what tracks are we on today?" Luigi asked.

"Well, I figured I'd take some mercy on those two noobs-," he looked at Firestar and Graystripe, "-and start out with Luigi's stage. The one that's like the most basic track we have. Then, we'll go to Koopa Cape, then Rainbow road, then we'll finish it on _my _stage. Bowser's Castle, fools!" Here, he laughed maniacally.

"So, when does it start?" Mario asked.

"Just as soon as everyone gets here," Bowser said. "Twelve smashers. Let's see, I've got you five, R.O.B., Yoshi, myself, the two Dks, Meta Knight, and King Dedede."

"Meta Knight's in this race?" Mario asked.

"Of course I am," Meta Knight's voice said. They turned to see him coming towards them. "I decided to compete since I might not have any brawls for a while."

"So, that's all of us," Bowser said. "Unless one of the smashers I just mentioned is out?"

He was looking at Zelda, but she looked back at him. "No, I'm in, Bowser," she said. "It's been a while since my last race."

"Well, let's get going," Bowser said.

And that's all for now. Okay, a couple things to say before I finish up here. I may be updating a little less often. I just started a new story, (Murder by Smashing, check it out if you want,) and I'm going to be updating that one too. But I will update this story too. Oh, and of the four people who guessed my age, three were right, (though two were a little vague,) and one was two years off. That's right: 14. Anyways, please R&R, flames are bad, constructive criticism is fine. Gamer4 out.


	24. Bowser's Tournament

Gamer4 in. Well, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: As far as I know, I still don't own Super Smash Bros. or Warriors.

Chapter 22

Bowser's Tournament

As they walked down to the racetrack, Firestar turned to the three smashers. "You do realize that we have no idea how to control these things, right?"

"Well, controlling these things is a lot easier than controlling the monsters you're used to seeing," Luigi said. "It shouldn't take to long to show you the ropes."

"Come again?" Graystripe asked.

"Show you how to do it," Zelda said helpfully.

"There you go," Luigi said. "No surprise that all Bowser's chosen tracks are ones we raced on before coming to the Smash Bros. He knows them better."

"Do you think Bowser will win?" Firestar asked.

"Well, the last track was made by him, which gives him a certain advantage in this case," Mario said. "He'll know it start to finish."

Here, they walked into the garage. "Here," Mario said, "take our Wild Wings. Luigi and I will ride bikes."

He walked to his and Luigi's Wild Wings and removed the keys, tossing them to Firestar and Graystripe. "Get over here," he added. He began showing them the cars. "Okay, you put the keys in here," he demonstrated, "then turn. That starts the car. Now, you push down on this thing with your foot to make it go faster, and the one on the left makes it go backwards. You turn this thing here to control it and make it go where you want." As he described each thing, he demonstrated the pedals and the steering wheel.

"Is that all?" Graystripe asked.

"The rest, you can learn on the track," Luigi said. "Come on, Mario." With that, they went to get on their motorbikes.

"Did you catch that?" Graystripe asked Firestar. He nodded. "Good. At least one of us will know what they're doing."

XXXX

Out on the racetrack, the place had been made to look like a simple loop with a bit of a bulge at one end. Master Hand was looking around, with Crazy at his side. "Well, it looks like everything here will work out," he was saying. "Crazy, do you think you can handle this one? I need to go look for something in my room."

"I take care of everything, bro!" Crazy said, flying around enthusiastically. "You count on me!"

"I hope so," Master Hand said. "See you later, then." With this, he floated away.

XXXX

Back in the garage, Firestar and Graystripe sat side by side as more and more smashers came in to participate. They watched as a strange-looking twoleg with a platform instead of legs came in, looking like he was on wheels already. He was followed by Yoshi and a couple of hairy twolegs that looked very, _very _weird, one with a tail. A few minutes later, Meta Knight came in, followed by some kind of giant bird. Finally, the last smasher came in: Bowser himself. He jumped right onto a motorbike, waiting for the first race to start. As the warriors watched, the door separating the garage from the racetrack opened, and all the smashers slowly drove out to the starting line.

XXXX

"All right, let's get ready to par-tay!" shouted a voice from the commentator's box.

"I think Crazy is commentating," Luigi said, right next to Mario.

"What was your first clue?" Mario asked as some random music started playing. As this happened, Bowser jumped out of his car, looking angry, and stomped over to Crazy's commentating box. They didn't see what happened next, but they did hear a great _WHAM!_ A moment later, Bowser stomped out, the music stopped, and Crazy spoke again.

"All right, this is the first race of Bowser's four-race tournament! The first race is on Luigi's circuit, with one lap! Lakitu!" As the Lakitu came down, so did the scoreboard.

Mario realized that Bowser must have based the tournament entirely on the races back at the Mushroom Kingdom. Lakitu held up it's traffic-light-on-a-fishing-pole, and counted down. Firestar and Graystripe, maybe out of nerves, floored it as 2 was going away, though they didn't start yet. Finally, the countdown passed one, and the Lakitu flew out of the way as they all shot forward. Firestar and Graystripe both went a little faster at first, but then slowed down to normal. Firestar looked down, looking at the ground zooming by him. He could tell he was going very fast, faster than back at the forest. They were shooting forwards rapidly. Looking up, he saw a turn coming up, and turned the wheel way further than necessary, turning almost completely around. He came out on the other side, and kept flooring it. He was, at this point, shooting right towards a bunch of block things in the middle of the road. He drove right through one, and looked down at the car to see a round, black ball with eyes and string in the top looking up at him. The string was lit. Thinking this couldn't be anything good, he tossed out of the car. Looking forward, he saw it land between Meta Knight and Bowser, who were shoving at each other. From it came a gigantic fire, knocking both of the two aside. Firestar felt amazed as he shot past the two, now coming up behind Zelda and DK, who were doing almost the same thing as Bowser and Meta Knight. He swerved onto a nearby hill to avoid them, turning, once again, a little too far, hitting a speed boost, and ramming into the wall. He backed up, and actually came out facing backwards, but he shot that way anyways. The Lakitu came back, dangling an arrow in front of him, saying, "You're going the wrong way! Turn around!" Firestar managed to do a 180 and shoot off the right way. At this point, only Diddy was behind him anymore. He turned again, and managed to cross the finish line. As he did, he looked up at the scoreboard. He was in 11th place, Graystripe had managed 4th. Meta Knight was at 2nd, Bowser at 1st. Well, it could have been worse.

XXXX

Graystripe pulled up to Mario as the race ended. "So, what's a Lakitu?"

"It's not a real Lakitu," Mario said. "It's another hologram. I had them back home. Some of them worked for Peach, and others were with Bowser. This one just starts up the races. Now that this race is over, the place will change to the next course. It looks like Bowser's made the races only one lap. I guess that's okay."

"What's the next course like?"

"Koopa Cape? Well, let's put it this way: if these things had seat belts, I'd recommend them. So, hold on tight."

"Okay," Graystripe said, with a bit of nervousness in his voice. As they spoke, the whole place changed to the Koopa Cape course. Their karts were all along the edge of a steep drop. The Lakitu came down again, and began the countdown. Graystripe, once again, floored it as two was going away, and once again, shot off when the race began. He turned the wheel slightly as he was going around the first turn. He felt himself calming down. He could do this. Or at least, he was calm until he came to the first jump. His heart leapt as he shot over it. Looking down, he knew that if he fell, he was dead. He looked straight ahead, keeping a grip on the steering wheel until he touched down on the other side. He saw a ramp coming up, with some of those boxes just above it. He decided to get one of them, though he wasn't exactly happy about the ramp part. He went up, hit one of the boxes, and came down, actually managing to land it. He shot forward again. He looked to see some sort of blue, round thing with spikes and wings. He tossed it out, and watched as it flew forwards. Up ahead, it hit Bowser, and let a lot of fire out, which hit Meta Knight and Luigi, who were passing by. Graystripe moved ahead of all of them, now in first. He got ahead, looking down, and realizing that he was driving in a very shallow river. The water was making him go faster. Looking ahead, he saw a couple of turns coming up, and managed to maneuver around them. He was feeling good, until he saw a straight drop coming up. He didn't have time to turn, and shot straight down. He was now in some sort of underwater tube, still driving forward. He was doing okay again, until he ran into an electric beam. He suddenly grew about ten times smaller, and his speed went way down, too. As he struggled forward, wondering what the heck happened, he was passed by Meta Knight. He continued going forward until he came to another mini-river. At this point, he grew back to normal size. He shot forward again, going incredibly fast, until he saw another beam coming up. He steered out of it's path. He saw another jump up ahead, and came out on the other side of the tube. He landed in a waterfall of some sort, but managed to steer out of it, which, if he'd been looking back, was more than Bowser managed to do. He was tailing Meta Knight, but Meta Knight beat him across the finish line.

XXXX

Up in the stands, Toon Link and Lucario were sitting together. Lucario was looking down at the race. _Hey, Toon Link, _he said, _did you catch how fast those karts were going?_

Toon Link looked down at the karts that hadn't crossed the finish line yet. "It's... it's..."

_What is it, Toon Link?_

"It's over nine-THOUSAND!"

_Forget it. I don't know why I even bother talking to you._

"Oh, come on, why so serious?"

_I'm serious about _this, Lucario said. _I don't know why I even try- what are you doing with that sword? _

"Why... so... serious?"

_You put that thing down, Toon Link! _Toon Link kept coming, causing Lucario to throw an aura sphere at him, triggering a small brawl.

XXXX

Back down on the track, Crazy had called a small time-out. Graystripe and Firestar got out of the karts and walked over to where Mario and Luigi were standing. "Are these your normal races?" Firestar asked.

"About," Luigi answered. "They're usually three laps each, though."

"Bowser probably wanted to get this one over with," Mario said.

"Does Crazy usually commentate?" Graystripe asked.

"No, for obvious reasons," Mario answered. "His idea of racing depends on nothing. Sometimes it's a party, or a brawl, or something else. Someone always has to talk sense into him when he commentates."

"Ah," Graystripe said.

Suddenly, they all heard an abnormally loud shout. Crazy was saying, "And we're... BACK!"

The four turned around and headed back to their karts, wondering what would happen next, not noticing the brawl going on in the stands.

Well, that's all for now. I don't have much to say this time. So, please R&R, and no flames, please. Suggestions, constructive criticism, etc. accepted. Gamer4 out.


	25. The Rainbow and the Castle

Gamer4 in. And, of course, I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

Chapter 23

The Rainbow and the Castle

As Firestar and Graystripe returned to their karts, the environment started changing again. It turned from what it normally was into what seemed to be the night sky. The two nearly had a heart attack when they looked down and saw nothing supporting them. "It looks like we're in Starclan," Firestar said.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say we were," Graystripe replied. Then, as suddenly as the sky had come, something to support them appeared. A track that _did _look like they were standing on a rainbow.

Suddenly, they heard Crazy speak up again. "Racers, gets in your karts now!"

Firestar and Graystripe went to their wild wings and climbed in. As they did, Crazy spoke again. "Gentlemen," he said, "start your engines!" Firestar turned the key, and, as Lakitu appeared again, slowly put his foot on the gas pedal.

"Three... two... one... GO!" Crazy shouted in time with Lakitu's fishing pole. This time, as they took off, music started playing in the background. Crazy even started singing to it. "It called a roads, it called teh Rainbow Roads. It a road that you goes..." As Crazy sang this, Firestar went down what seemed to be a normal hill, until he randomly sped up to insane speeds for a moment, slowing down again just in time to go through a circle, whereupon he sped up _again, _slowing down just in time to hit a _jump. Through the sky. _Naturally, he was a little more than freaked out at that idea. (Admit it, you would be too.) All this while Crazy was singing cheerfully. "And yous will know when you gets tare!" When he touched down on ground again, it was, of course, time for a sharp turn! Don't we all love sharp turns when we could fall to our deaths? (Sarcasm.) Even better, even when he managed the turn, he freaked when he saw that the ground ahead was _moving up and down_ like _waves. With a jump at the end! _He went up, down, up, down, hit another one of those boxes, and looked down to see a red shell in his seat. He threw it out at random, not caring if it hit anything or not at this point. He was busy steering, he didn't need any items right now! "It got teh Princess Peaches, Marios, and teh Toad!" Now there were two gigantic holes in front of him! _Great Starclan, what next? _he wondered. As he maneuvered past the holes, that question was answered for him: a soft turn, followed by a ridiculously sharp turn. He felt a lurch in his stomach as he failed to turn here and went over the edge. All he could think as he shot down was how ironic it was that it happened at the same moment as Crazy sang the following: "It Rainbow Roads, it where you goes when you dies!" He shot down, but felt a jerk behind him. Looking up, he saw Lakitu with his fishing pole out, pulling him back. The hook was hooked somewhere on the car. Lakitu pulled him back up and dropped him on the turn. He turned and shot off again. He drove forward and experienced another lurch in his stomach as he was suddenly launched like a cannon. He shot off even faster than before, coming to rest on another part of the road. He continued down only to meet another coloration in the sky, and there didn't seem to be any option but to go into it. He shot forward into it, and it seemed to turn him around almost all the way. He landed on another part of the road, where, naturally, he saw a fork in the road. He turned to the right, and experienced another couple sharp turns before jumping to another part, where the road was sloped on either side. He tried to stay in the middle, turned right over a hill, and felt a sense of triumph as he finally crossed the finish line. Looking at the scoreboard, he saw that he'd come in third. Not too bad, but he was just glad he was still alive. Right now, he wasn't sure if he wanted to puke, scream, or go through there again. Somehow, they all seemed appealing at the same time. As everyone else crossed the finish line, Crazy finished his song.

XXXX

As the race finished, and the track returned to normal, Firestar and Graystripe pulled up to Mario and Luigi. "Well," Graystripe said, "You were right about one thing: It _is _harder than it sounds."

"I thought the lakitu was a hologram," Firestar said, fully aware at how much like a twoleg that sounded, but he was curious.

"All our holograms are hard light," Mario said.

"That's my favorite track, I'd have to say," Luigi commented. "Hey, did you guys here Crazy's song out there?"

"Yeah," Graystripe replied. "What was that about?"

"I don't actually know," Luigi said honestly. "Well, we'd better get out there. One more track left.

As Graystripe got into his Wild Wing, he couldn't help feeling grateful that it was almost over. Everything started warping again. When it was done, he was sitting in his kart in front of a castle surrounded by a moat of lava. As Crazy and Lakitu started the countdown for the last time, there was no sign of music starting up. He floored it as soon as Crazy shouted, "NOW!" and shot forward. Looking down, he saw he was now driving on a wooden bridge. He wasn't really sure how much he trusted it, and was almost glad when he hit the jump and landed on solid ground, even if that solid ground was heading straight for the mouth of a giant Bowser statue. He shot through the mouth to discover a hall waving just as violently as back at the Rainbow Road, except with stuff blocking his path in the middle. Past this, he saw a sharp turn ahead that he would crash if he didn't turn. Jerking the wheel to the left, his heart leapt as he was almost crushed by a gigantic block of stone. He missed it narrowly and turned to the side again, to find another sharp turn with _lava _as a consequence. He jerked to the side, and shot downhill, dodging another gigantic stone that tried to crush him. As he dodged this one, he headed towards another jump, this one leading into a half-tunnel with smooth edges. He kept going forward into what seemed to be a pit of mud. He slowed down, which, in this case, wasn't too good a thing, as he saw when he looked up and saw what looked like a giant, living Bowser statue spitting gigantic balls of fire down the path. He pushed down on the gas as much as he could, and managed to get out of the mud just in time to speed up again and get out of the way of the nearest one. He saw another pit coming up and shot up the right side of the tunnel, luckily avoiding the mud, but risking a jump. He managed to land it, just in time to avoid three rotating bars made of fire. He dodged it and took another sharp turn to the right, coming close to a series of lava geysers. He took several more turns, avoiding several more stone blocks, and hit a gigantic jump with more firebars rotating around it. He shot downhill and took another sharp turn. It was a second before he realized that he was steering into a series of hills. Every now and then, one of these hills was exploding and erupting with lava. He turned to the right, then to the left, and shot forward and... _crossed the finish line. _He saw himself go past it, and slammed on his breaks. He came to a stop. He looked at the scoreboard, not really caring what place he came in, only caring that it was over and saw that he was in...

XXXX

"AND WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!" Crazy shouted, shooting out of his commentator's box as everything returned to normal. "IN FIRST PLACE... META KNIGHT! IN SECOND... BOWSER! IN THIRD... GRAYSTRIPE! CONGRATULATIONS!" As he finished, the racetrack finished returning to normal. Mario, Luigi, Firestar, and Graystripe all met off to the side.

"Well," Graystripe said, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Ah, don't be modest," Luigi said, slapping him on the back. "To be honest, though, _I _wasn't expecting it either."

"Well, congratulations, noobs," said a growling voice behind them. They turned to see Bowser and Meta Knight standing there. "I would be lying if I said I thought one of _you _would rank in the top three."

"I bet you also weren't expecting _me _to beat you, were you?" Meta Knight said, and they could almost see the smirk under his mask. "Leader of all non-human armies, my foot."

"Watch yourself," Bowser growled. As the two stomped away, arguing with each other, Zelda came up to them.

"So, how did you guys do?" she asked.

"Not bad," Luigi said. "You?"

"I came in fourth. I would have been in third, but a red shell hit me a little bit into Rainbow Road. Anyways, come on, I heard there's a fight going on in the stands between Toon Link and Lucario."

Well, that's all for now. The only thing I have to say here is that the song Crazy sings during Rainbow Road is actually from a video on Youtube, and therefore belongs to the guy who made it there. If you want to check it out, it's just called Rainbow Road. If you search it, it should be first. The picture shows a semi-transparent guy with an orange beard in front of the Rainbow Road. On that note, please R&R, all suggestions and constructive criticism accepted, and please, no flames. Gamer4 out.


	26. Tabuu, Toon Link, and more Trouble

Gamer4 in. Nothing to say.

Disclaimer: I own neither Super Smash Bros. or Warriors.

Chapter 24

Tabuu, Toon Link, and (more) Trouble

As the five of them went up into the stands to see the fight, Firestar asked Mario something he'd been wondering for a while. "Who exactly _is _Tabuu? The guy Taebus mentioned?"

"Well, you know Scourge," Mario said. "Tabuu is Scourge with more power. The only reason Tabuu needs Scourge is because he was weakened badly by his battle with us, the Super Smash Brothers. Before he came to us, he was capable of killing a group of people just by flapping wings that appeared from nowhere. I admittedly thought he was dead until you told us what Taebus said. And, considering Taebus is almost never wrong- and when he is, it's only about minor things- I'd say we should listen to him."

"Well, how did you meet Taebus?" Graystripe asked.

"That's a long story," Mario said.

"Oddly enough, it's the same story as how we met Tabuu," Luigi commented. "And a few others."

"This is changing the subject," Firestar said as they climbed up, "but are we basically heading up to see a couple of people fight, not in a brawl?"

"Yeah," Zelda said. "It's almost more exciting than normal brawling." As she said this, she opened a door and walked through, holding it open for the others.

XXXX

On walking in, they saw a group of other smashers, including Link, Ganondorf, Meta Knight, Bowser, and a bunch of others standing around watching the fight in the middle of the room. Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Firestar, and Graystripe stood to the side to watch. Toon Link currently had Lucario pinned to the ground. As they watched, he began speaking.

"You want to know how I got these scars?" he asked, gesturing at his face.

_You don't _have _any scars, you lunatic!_ Lucario said, looking around at him. Firestar and Graystripe leaned forward to check: Lucario was right.

Ignoring this fact completely, Toon Link started talking again. "My friend, Link, was a great sword-maker," he said.

"You made swords, Link?" Luigi asked, looking at Link.

"No, I just use them," Link said, looking down at the two.

Once again ignoring the facts, Toon Link continued. "So one day, a green-skinned, red-haired man comes in to ask Link to make the best sword that had ever been made, offering a very good price."

Everyone turned to look at Ganondorf. "Hey, even if I _did _ask for a sword from him," Ganondorf said, giving a short nod in Link's direction, "I wouldn't _pay _him for it."

"Naturally, Link couldn't resist it," Toon Link went on, still ignoring them. "He made a sword so good that it came to be known as the Master Sword."

"Likes teh Master Hand?" said a voice. Looking around, everyone noticed Crazy sitting there.

"You gonna stop Toon Link?" Ganondorf said, hoping not.

"Nah, it too fun!" Crazy said happily.

Continuing, Toon Link said, "Anyways, the day after it was finnished, the green-skinned, red-haired man came in and asked for the sword, but at one-one thousandth of the original price."

"Now _that _sounds more like Ganondorf," Graystripe commented in Firestar's ear. Firestar nodded, smiling a little.

"Naturally," Toon Link continued, "Link refused. Without a word, the green-skinned man took out his sword and slashed him through the heart. Of course, this made me a little angry, and, completely ignoring the fact that he was going to be reincarnated exactly as he was before upwards of eight dozen times before the goddesses even considered letting him die for good, I jumped forward and challenged him to a duel."

"Wait, you have a sword, Ganondorf?" Bowser asked, looking at Ganondorf.

"I lost, and even though he let me live, he gave me-"

_The scars, I know, I know! _Lucario shouted.

"No, he didn't give me any scars," Toon Link said, looking at him in confusion. "No, he knew I was due in court for speeding the next day, so he gave me some trouble by giving the judge twenty-seven 8x10 glossy photographs with circles and arrows all over and a paragraph on the back of each one, explaining what each one was, to be used as evidence against me. Or, at least, he tried. I pleaded guilty so that he wouldn't have a chance to use them."

"Would he do that?" Graystripe asked, looking at Link, who nodded.

"So, I had to pay a fine, and by this time, Link had been reincarnated, and was the exact same age he was when he died, and the red-skinned man gave up, gave me the pictures, and walked away. Unfortunately, as I walked back home, I tripped and got paper cuts on my face from a couple of the twenty-seven 8x10 glossy photographs with circles and arrows all over and a paragraph on the back of each one."

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Toon Link," Link said, "but I think I'd remember if any of this happened."

"Me too," Ganondorf said. "How is it that even when I win, I lose?"

"Maybe you're just that bad," Firestar commented. Ganondorf glared at him, but didn't do anything else.

Meanwhile, as soon as Toon Link had finished his story, Lucario had flipped over onto his back, and the mini-fight had continued. Suddenly, the Master Hand's voice echoed through the room. "All right, break it up, you two, break it up."

He floated over the crowd and landed next to the two, pushing them apart with his finger and thumb. Looking around at them all, he raised his voice, probably so everyone in the stands could hear. "I want everyone to go to the dining room immediately! I have an urgent announcement to make before we eat dinner!"

"Oh, what now?" Luigi asked as the five turned to leave, with Toon Link and Lucario following.

_Well, it's probably not good, whatever it is, _Lucario said. _He had a worried aura around him._

"Well," Toon Link said, sounding not at all worried, "Master Hand can probably fix it. He built a lot of our technology IN A CAVE! WITH A BOX OF SCRAPS!"

_Oh, shut up,_ Lucario said, sounding a little tired. The five left them as they started shouting at each other.

"Did Master Hand really make most of your technology in a cave with a box of scraps?" Graystripe asked curiously.

"No, it's just another one of Toon Link's things," Luigi answered. "Anyways, it looks like we should hurry to the dining room. Toon Link is right: Master Hand is powerful, but Lucario was right too: if _the Master Hand _is worried about it, it can't be too good. Even when he heard about Tabuu starting to come back, he didn't sound too worried."

"His reaction would probably have been different if it had been news about Tabuu being back to his original power, though," Zelda commented.

"Oh, yes," Mario agreed.

"Why? You beat him once before, didn't you?" Firestar asked.

"That was only because we had help at exactly the moment we needed it, from Sonic, combined with an insane amount of sheer, dumb luck," Luigi said. "Master Hand actually died trying to fight him."

"What?" Firestar asked, looking confused.

"It's a long story," Zelda said. "We should probably just talk about it later. That's how we do it, that's how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well so far." It took her a couple seconds to realize what she'd just done; she looked at the others, looking embarrassed.

"You know," Luigi said, looking at her, "I think Zelda's starting to catch whatever Toon Link's got."

Well, that's all for now. Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, it means a lot. Just a couple of things before my usual last note. First, does anyone know if there's a limit on how many chapters a story can have? If there is, I'd really appreciate knowing it. Second, (another random question,) can anyone guess the references in the chapter? Just another random thing, to see if anyone will get it right. Anyways, please R&R, constructive criticism is fine, flaming is bad. Gamer4 out.


	27. Lucario, Master Hand, and Taebus

Gamer4 in. Well, it's been, what, three or four months since I updated last? Sorry, but it's taking me a while to update any of my stories right now. But I'm back! Let's get back to this story!

Disclaimer: During the painfully long hiatus, I still didn't manage to gain ownership of either Super Smash Bros. or Warriors from Nintendo and Erin Hunter.

Chapter XXV

Lucario, Master Hand, and Taebus

As the five of them walked towards the dining room, discussing what the Master Hand might tell them, Firestar spoke up. "Well, one thing I wonder is, what kind of, um, magic, would Tabuu use on killing a man, or having Scourge kill a man for him?"

"Who knows?" Zelda said. "That's a kind of magic called Necromancy, death magic. I don't practice it, but I know enough to know that there are many, many things that they might get from killing someone. Just knowing that he killed someone isn't enough."

"Who would know more about it?" Graystripe asked.

"Well, Mewtwo couldn't tell us..."

"What about Lucario?" Luigi suggested. "They have similar powers, don't they? Maybe Lucario knows more about this than Mewtwo does!"

_About what? _They all heard the voice inside their heads. They turned to see Lucario coming down the corridor.

"So you finally shook Toon Link off, huh?" Mario asked.

_Yes. It's one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, including trying to fight Tabuu. But what might I know more about than Mewtwo?_

"Well, you know about that guy dying last night, right?" Graystripe said.

_Yes. That's something I wanted to talk to you about, as a matter of fact. There was a strange amount of energy coming from the spot where the newspaper said he died, at the same time. I'm pretty sure it was magic. Isn't magic your department, Zelda?_

"Yes. If the magic happened because of the death, than it was probably Necromancy. But there are so many things that necromancy could accomplish that I don't really have any chance of finding out what happened without more information. Do you have any?"

_Yes, _Lucario said, sounding thoughtful in his thoughts, _There was something strange about that magic. I can't put my finger on it, but that magic seemed-_

He was cut off when they heard a voice coming down the hall. "Lucario," it was saying, and they recognized it as Toon Link's. "Mr. Flibble is very cross."*

_Oh, ****, I have to go, _Lucario said, and ran like they'd never seen anyone run before. He had run just in time: Toon Link came around the corner. He had a hand puppet on.

"Hey, did you guys see where Lucario went?" he asked.

"Nope, haven't seen him all day," Zelda said. "Why don't you go let the Master Hand know?"

Toon Link looked at them for a second, then said, "Okay. Well, let me know when you see him, okay?" With this, he started heading down another hall, singing to himself. "And he waddled away, waddle waddle waddle."

"What's up with him?" Graystripe asked, looking like he felt sorry for Lucario.

"It looks like Toon Link's grown attached to someone again," Zelda said. "The last time this happened, it wasn't a good time for the other guy."

"Why, who was he?"

"Well, there's a reason Taebus hasn't been here in a while."

XXXX

Finally, they arrived downstairs in the dining room. The smashers that weren't there already were coming in as they came. As they walked in, they saw the robot they'd seen earlier (even though they didn't know exactly what he was) talking with a short twoleg with a glass sphere over his head. They walked in and sat where they'd sat the previous night, and waited for the Master Hand to come. After a bit of waiting, the doors swung open. In came the Master Hand, floating beside a twoleg who was clearly incredibly old. He was hunched over on a walking stick, and had hair white enough to blend in with snow that came down to the middle of his back. He had an equally white beard and moustache that came to his chest. He was dressed in gray, in clothes that looked like they belonged to a time older than Link and Zelda's. As everyone in the hall watched, the hand and the twoleg made their way to the head of the table.

"That's the guy I saw in my dream!" Firestar said to Graystripe. "That's Taebus!"

"Yep, that's him, all right," said Luigi. "You don't forget someone like old Taebus."

"Emphasis on _old," _Graystripe said, looking up at the man. They didn't get another chance to talk, though, before the Master Hand called their attention to him.

XXXX

"Well," he said, seeming to look around the hall (Though it was hard to tell when you're only looking at a hand in a glove) "I have some bad news and good news tonight. I'll start with the bad news.

"First, I have to tell you that it appears that the mass murderer I told you about last night has joined forces with Tabuu. For those of you-" He had to raise his voice here, because there was some frightened muttering at the sound of Tabuu's name- "For those of you who don't know who Tabuu was-" here he looked at Firestar and Graystripe- "I will have to trust that you will be told as soon as possible. For the rest of you, I must continue on.

"It seems that the two of them, the killer and Tabuu, are using magic of some kind, definitely Necromancy, but we're not sure what the spell is that they're trying to work. We urge anyone who has any more information than what we're about to tell you to come and tell us as soon as you can.

"As for what I have found out already, when I heard that the killer, Scourge, was probably using magic, or else helping Tabuu to perform magic, I thought to all the spells that could possibly be used by Tabuu for his own ends. A long time ago, a book containing all the magic in the world was given to me, to keep safe. Ever since the attack of the Subspace Emissary, I haven't had any need to look in it. When I heard that magic was being employed by either Tabuu or Scourge, I went to the book and found several pages torn out. Not just any pages, but the pages containing information on a certain branch of Necromancy: the branch that requires sacrifice. The only thing I can think of is that Tabuu must have taken the pages during his attack on our planet. That branch of Necromancy seems just like the thing he'd be interested in, and go to great lengths to get his hands on, no pun intended. Having discovered this, I am now going over every spell from the missing pages in my mind, trying to think of one that might be useful to him. Again, anyone who has information, come forward with it."

He made a motion that seemed to be the hand equivalent of shaking his head, then his voice took a happier tone. "But on to happier thoughts. First, I am happy to say that the final of our tournament will be occurring tomorrow. The final countdown: Sonic vs. Bowser! The winner will be awarded our trophy for a while, until someone else wins a tournament." There was some cheering and applause at this. It seemed that the smashers were always ready for a brawl. "And this brings me to the best news we could have received in a time like this: Taebus, as some of you have no doubt noticed, has returned, maybe a little earlier than we expected, but I don't really think any of us will complain." There was a lot of cheering at this news. Finally, the Master Hand seemed done. "Okay, well, don't let me keep you anymore. Let's eat!"

As they all started to eat, Taebus came around the table to where Mario, Luigi, Zelda, Firestar, and Graystripe sat. "Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Of course not," Zelda said.

As Taebus sat, he turned to Firestar. "I see you got my message."

"What, you didn't think I did?" Firestar asked.

"Well, you never know, dream messages have been known to go awry. You might have though I was a real dream after all, and not given the Master Hand the information I needed him to have."

"Why did you come a day early?" Graystripe wondered.

Taebus turned to him. "Graystripe, right? Nice to meet you. Well, I was originally planning to come tomorrow, but when I realized that an event of this magnitude happened, I picked up the pace a bit so I could make sure the Master Hand got my message. The sooner we find out what Tabuu and Scourge are up to, the better, after all."

"So you don't know?" Luigi asked, looking a little disappointed.

"No, I literally have no idea," Taebus said, leaning back a little. "Who do you think I am, Santa Claus? I don't see them all the time. What do you want me to do, give them coal this year?"

"What are you talking-" Firestar started.

"Oh, nothing," Mario said. "So, Taebus, have you talked to Mewtwo and Lucario yet? I think they have something important to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Taebus asked. "Well, I'll go talk with them, then." With this, he stood and walked over to the pokemon.

"So that's him?" Graystripe asked.

"Yep," Luigi said. "The one and only."

"How old is he, exactly?"

"He probably was yelling at Adam and Eve to get off his lawn."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. It's not important. Let's just eat."

*A cookie to anyone who knows where this line is from.

And that's all for now. Sorry for the incredibly long break, hopefully it won't happen again. Please R&R, flames are bad, constructive criticism is fine, Gamer4 out.


End file.
